Love Lies and Walkers
by TheWalkingPotterGirl1992
Summary: Brooke Grimes and Reba Loring have been best friends forever, then the apocalypse happened and it just made them even closer, what happens when Brooke starts to fall for the camps resident redneck while Reba still pines over her uncle Rick,(starts season one, follows closly to story line ,just a few changes) Daryl/ oc, Eventual Rick/oc
1. Prolouge

**Hey all this is my first TWD story so be kind, just want to start by saying I don't own any TWD charas or anything in it period, I only own my OC'S. Now I enjoy criticism but please, constructive not hateful. enjoy reading and ill do my best to post once a week**

Prologue

Brooke sat munching on some popcorn as the possessed doll on the screen got yet another victim. "Dumbass, why go to the bathroom, why not just run for the front damn door" Her friend Reba said from her seat on their couch beside her. "It's a movie Reba" Brooke chuckled "It's for story progression of course" Reba scoffed and flipped the channel "lets watch the news, see if anything on this virus is up yet, people freak out over the stupidest of things. This is why we need to take the r.v ad move to the mountains….." Brooke laughed aloud at her friend and patted her back. "Dude just chill, I'm sure the CDC will think up something, my uncle used to work there before he died, they are all high tech and such, we should be fine." Reba merely nodded her head, her eyes focused on the television screen. " I just don't understand what disease could make people start eating each other like that, it's crazy" Brooke shrugged and then smirked at Reba. "maybe its zombies" she chuckles at the horrified look on Reba's face and nudged her "kidding, kidding" she turned her attention to the screen again but had suddenly lost appetite as the news caster, was attacked by another person a blood curdling scream filled the tv monitor as the person ripped into the flesh of her neck, Brooke paled and felt sick "t- turn it off… Reba turn it off…., She murmured weakly ,Reba solemnly turned off the television all together and Brooke looked out the window, everything seemed so peaceful here in their small town, but how long would it take the virus to reach their little town.

A week later Brooke was leaving work when she heard a scream to her left, one of her coworkers was on the ground someone tearing into her arm, Brooke ran over kicking the bastard off of Sarah, The blonde looked up at her with a whimper and Brooke realized she had been bitten on the neck and there was no saving her. "K- Kill me…..please…..I don't want to suffer….." Sarah choked out, Brooke let out a sob, Sarah had been her friend, she wished she could have saved her but nothing could be done now, she fished in her bag for the small hand gun she carried with her when she walked home in the evenings and raised it to Sarah's head. "I'm…I'm so sorry Sarah….." She shot once and Sarah was gone, she looked up seeing the guy she had kicked off Sarah had cracked his head on the concrete and that must have killed him. She ran back into the Farm Fresh she worked at and went up to her boss "Cara we have to get everyone out we all need to leave" her boss just waved her off and that's when about six or seven of those things roamed in starting to attack everyone in the store, Brooke took off out of the store with her fellow people and ran back to Sarah grabbing her purse where she knew her car keys would be. She ran to Sarah's car dodging a person trying to grab her, unlocking the car she got in and started it up tearing out of the parking lot.

Brooke got to hers and Reba's small house as quickly as she could , Reba was off work today so she wasn't worried about her, she pulled the door open and Reba greeted her in the kitchen. "Yo! Sup? I got us some food cooking Hun maybe we can call the guys and watch a- Are you ok?" Brooke shook her head, "Reba get anything and everything you can we need to leave," Brooke turned the t.v . on and it was mayhem the cameras where filming from inside cars it seemed ,people were screaming and running all over the place, the person behind the camera was urging people to go to the Atlanta safe zone and refugee center. Brooke watched as Reba got into action, grabbing all their cans and shoving them into the few boxes they still had left from moving, Brooke ran into each of their rooms grabbing cloths and shoving them into two separate duffle bags, also grabbing their cd collection and her photo albums. It may sound silly but she wanted them. After grabbing everything essential she ran to her gun cabinet ,she had really just started it so only three guns hung in it but she unlocked it and grabbed them and her several boxes of back into the kitchen Reba had a baseball bat and was hammering nails into it. "The fuck it that for? " Reba looked up and laughed "silent weapon if these people still have any instinct they would be drawn by sound. "OOO that's good, ill grab the crossbow my dad got me for our hunting trip a while back….. I have used it a few times I will just have to get the hang of it I guess, come on we need to get more ammunition from the gun store and we need to grab food from one of the smaller stores, everyone will be going to the big stores right now, I say we hit the small ones first then when things die down go to the bigger stores, and get what's left" Reba was still hammering long nails into her bat but nodded. "I am almost done with this so we can get going in a minute, grab a pot and a pan and two plate's two bowls and two cups, also some utensils for the r.v . " Brooke set about grabbing things before looking at the spaghetti on the stove and put it in an empty butter bowl for them to eat on the ride in the r.v . "I hope this shit blows over soon, going without my phone and internet is gonna kill me….." Brooke grumbled, looking out the window they saw nothing out of the ordinary yet so they began to load the food into the r.v, and then grabbed the duffle bags. Once everything was loaded they went back out to get into the r.v. , but one of the things was out there waiting for them, before it could get anywhere Reba was on it beating its head in with her bat. "Aim for the head, it's our best bet of getting rid of them…."

Brooke nodded as they got into the r.v and drove off, Brooke watched out the window as they hit the main part of town, it was just chaos everywhere, Brooke spotted the gun pawn place and noticed that it was a little hidden and unless you were thinking clearly you would not notice it. "Go to that gun pawn instead of the sporting goods store, less likely to run into scared people who would kill you for a bullet right now… " Reba turned into the parking lot then parked behind the pawn shop. They entered in the front cautiously but saw no one inside, the locked employee only door was being bumped against and groans could be heard from the other side. "Leave them let's just get what we need and leave…." Reba whispered, they grabbed every box of ammunition they could get their hands on but left two boxes so someone else might be able to get some, Brooke also grabbed four dozen bolts for her crossbow and also grabbed several hunting knives and a machete that was under the counter. Everything was loaded into the car and night was soon approaching ,so they jumped into their r.v and took off for Atlanta.

Hours later they were stuck' in the biggest traffic jam ever, " What the fuck man why aren't they letting us in a bit faster than this?!" Brooke shrugged leaning against the r.v. "Don't know maybe they have too many people, gonna start turning us away" Reba shook her head going back into the r.v. slamming the door. Brooke looked over and her eyes widened "Aunt Lori!" Lori turned and saw Brooke and ran to her as did carl ,Shane sat back and gave her a slight nod, truth was Lori wasn't much older than her maybe 7 years older but Uncle Ricks sister was a late bloomer and had her kids later in life so they were all closer in age. "Brooke ?! oh thank god we saw that you had left and thought you were gone….." Brooke smiled. " Oh you know me nothing can kill me, wait…. Where is uncle rick?" The look of anguish on Loris face confirmed her fears when he hadn't appeared "he didn't make it did he? His wound must have just been too bad…" Tears welled up in Brooke's eyes ,she would wait to tell Reba as she had always had a crush on her uncle and would take it pretty hard. Lori hugged Brooke and so did carl, she sighed shaking her head "No more tears….uncle rick wouldn't want that….." Lori nodded her head. "Mom….. I'm hungry…. " Carl groaned, a woman with short hair walked up to us "We have some mre's if he's hungry I can go get him something" Lori nodded and thanked the woman but her husband soon intercepted her and she never came back with anything to eat, Brooke cut the man a dirty look and turned to Lori "We have left over spaghetti from earlier we made enough for some friends to come over before all this happened so yeah, enough to feed a small army, you guys come on in and eat some ok?" Not even minutes after brooke says that we here commotion and walk into the woods with Shane close by, seeing airplanes dropping bombs onto the city, we knew right then that things where a lot worse than they seemed…..


	2. Chapter 1

**Aha! second installment already ! whoo and again I don't own anything twd related just my OC's, rate and review, how do I know how I'm doing otherwise**

Chapter One

Brooke trudged back into camp holding a bucket full of berries and other herbs and things she had found in the woods. A group of their people had gone into Atlanta to get more supplies, but they hadn't come back yet and she was getting worried, in the past three months this group had become Brooke's friends and family, Reba's too. If one of them didn't come back then they would be devastated, even Merle. Everyone else saw Daryl and his brother as just dumb rednecks but Brooke saw something different, Merle was stupid sure but he was a good man deep down and Brooke had gotten the chance to see that once or twice. Daryl though, he had a very hard time hiding the good in him even if he tried you could see it. Brooke tried all she could to talk to him but he would grunt tell her to go away or ignore her completely. She turned towards his tent as he emerged with his crossbow and she smiled grabbing her lighter crossbow and running towards him. " Hey wait! Goin huntin? " Daryl cut her a dirty look. "Yea,whats it to ya?" he grumbled "Gonna bring back a deer….for when my brother gets back…" He was still glaring at her but she just smiled. "Can I come? I wanna keep my mind off it too I mean…. Reba went with them too…" Brooke bit her lip and he scoffed. " Don't need some girl coming with an slowin me down…" Daryl turned towards the woods but Brooke's hand stopped him and he jerked away from her and turned to get in her face "Ya got ear wax in your ears or sum thin?! I said no now let me be!" He stalked into the woods with a grunt and Brooke turned away with a shrug calling over her shoulder "Fine be that way then but when you don't catch that deer cause you didn't have help don't come belly achin to me!" She stomped off towards her r.v. and went inside where carl was doing a puzzle at her table, she smiled at him and walked over to the small book shelf pulling one of her romance novels out and flopped onto the couch to read it, thank god the r.v. had always had a stack of books that both Reba and Brooke enjoyed. She sat there for what seemed like an hour reading before cracks could be heard from outside. Brooke jumped up and ran outside ,hearing a man s voice on the cb something seemed familiar about it but she brushed it off and pushed past Amy to get to the com pressing the button on the side " Hello?". She looked at the speakers hoping for a response "Person unknown respond" The man came through again but he didn't seem to hear her, Shane walked over and tried again but couldn't get anything. "He's gone.." Shane muttered, Amy looked around shaking her head. " People don't know what they are getting their selves into…..they don't know…" Lori spoke up then looking at Shane "I've been sayin for weeks we need to put signs up on the highway and warn people away from the city…" Shane cut her a look and Brooke stepped closer to her aunt cutting him a look back. " Can't risk anyone else we don't have the man power…. " Brooke scoffed and opened her mouth to say something to him but Lori beat her to it. " I'll do it….give me a vehicle .." Brooke grabbed her hand "We will do it…" Lori smiled at her but Shane cut her the dirtiest glare. "I can't let ya'll do that, it's uh it's just too dangerous" Lori got pissed and stormed off, Shane went to follow but Brooke stepped in front of him. "I don't give a shit if you Where my uncles best friend you don't tell me what to do ,who made you boss around here?" Shane shoved past her and went after Lori anyhow and Brooke growled and turned to go help the women cook dinner for the night.

The next day Brooke slept in for the first time in weeks but when she woke up things where a bit chaotic, apparently the group had contacted camp and where stuck. Brooke felt her heart sink into her stomach, Reba was her best friend , she couldn't lose her. Amy was pissed at Shane for not letting them send a rescue party and so was Brooke."Hey… listen" Brooke whispered " If they aren't back in two hours or have contacted us again we will take the r.v and go and find them. Amy smiled at her suggestion and nodded her head eagerly. Her sister was with the group along with Reba, they both had someone important to lose. Brooke stood up and walked to the edge of the forest wondering if Daryl was ok and if the others would make it, with so much on her mind she was stressing. Brooke paced around camp frustrated and upset, she kept shooting Shane her best glares, to which he returned. Finally an hour later a loud alarm could be heard and a red sports car drove up to camp. Glenn jumped out getting berated by Shane and Dale to turn the car off and then Amy was yelling at him about her sister. Brooke waited anxiously till she heard another vehicle rolling up, it was a big box truck and everyone began piling out the back. "How did you get out of there?!" Brooke exclaimed running to Reba and giving her a hug. "Crazy Vato just run into town, Hey helicopter man, say hello" Morales called behind him, when Brooke looked up she almost wept. "Uncle Rick?!" She Cried and let go of Reba, she was ready to hug him when Carl rushed up "Dad! Dad! "He called as he hugged him and Lori did as well, Rick looked up at Brooke and waved her over "Come here Honey come here…" He murmured and Brooke hugged them all together. She turned her head to look at Shane, He had lied to them, why she didn't know but she would damn sure find out.

"Disoriented… that's the best way to describe it Disorientated …. I thought I was stuck in some weird coma dream or in hell….." Lori leaned against her husband and Carl looked up at him. "Mom said you were dead" Rick nodded patting Carl's head "She had every reason to believe that son….." .Dale sat up "Has anyone given any thought to what we are gonna tell Daryl when he gets back? He is not gonna be happy to know his brother got left behind" T dog and rick argued for a moment about who would tell him before Brooke cut them off "I'll tell him, he won't hurt me, I know he won't". Shane looked over at them as Rick looked at everyone and changed the subject "From the way things looked, you probably got out of there right in time. " Shane nodded "Looks don't deceive I barely got them out…." Brooke scoffed and passed Reba what was left of her tin of spaghetti, no longer hungry anymore. "I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to you" Dale chuckled and twisted the watch on his wrist "There go those words again falling short….. Paltry things…." Everyone smiled at him and finished their dinner before going to bed.

Brooke lay on the couch in the r.v that night thinking about what she was going to say to Shane… he was on watch so better now or never. She tip- toed out of the r.v. and up to Dales r.v. Shane was just being relieved by glenn and she waited till he got far enough away from Glenn so they wouldn't be saw her in the alcove of trees and walked up to her. "You got something you wanna say? Well say it" Shane said sneering at her. "You're a liar, and a crook,you're a bad man and you always have been ,this world now just makes it that much more clear…..you stay Away from my family or I'll tell Rick what I know about you…" Shane advanced on her before she could call out and had his hand around her throat. He slammed her back into a tree forcefully,she knew she would have cuts from the rough tree bark. Clawing at his hand her eyes started to water. "You listen here bitch, you say anything to anybody and I'll kill you myself how easy you think it would be to tell Rick a story,you ran off you died on a run,you think about that next time you wanna make demands" He let go of her and she slide down the tree causing more cuts on her back,she retched and coughed holding her throat,trying to get air into her lungs. She watched his retreating form ,now fearing him more than she ever had.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Alright guys Chapter two here !, whoo! thank you for any reviews you give. remember I don't own TWD! anyone catch tonights episode?! Whoo!_**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter and rate and review please :)_**

 **Chapter Two**

Brooke wandered through camp the next day avoiding Shane like the plague, she had to wear her scarf around her neck to hide the bruises that where there now. Rick kept asking her if she was ok, and Reba kept shooting her confused look but she didn't wanna talk to anyone, not today at least. The kids screaming is what brought her out of her stupor, she rushed towards where their voices had come from to come a crossed a nasty walker eating a deer. " Holy shit, gross!" She exclaimed, Reba gave her a look and nudged her " Ohhh Please you have seen worse woman" Brooke shrugged "true". The guys began beating the walker until Dale cut its head off. Rushing could be heard from the woods and Brooke aimed her crossbow as Reba twirled her bat. Everyone waited on edge till Daryl appeared from the brush "What the hell?! That's My deer!" He began to pace back and forth in front of it. "Look at it all Gnawed on by this stupid- disease bearing – Proxy Bastard" He yelled in between kicks. "Now come on son I don't think that will help just calm down" Dale tried to calm him a bit. "What do you know about it old man?! Why don't you take that hat and go back to 'on golden pond'" Daryl flipped his hand up and stalked over to the deer. "Told you you wouldn't get that deer without me" Brooke smirked, Daryl looked up and his eyes zeroed in onto her face, then her neck, she fidgeted with the scarf nervously and bit her lip. His eyes narrowed but he looked down at the deer pulling his arrows out "Think we can cut around this chewed up part? " He looked up, hopeful. "I would not risk that man "Shane muttered rubbing his neck. " S' damn shame, got some squirrels though, bout a dozen or so, that'll have to do…" The walker head picked that time to open its mouth and move about, making Andrea and Amy walk off. "What the hell people" He shoots the thing in the head "It's gotta be the brain, don't ya'll know nothing?".

Daryl straps his crossbow back to his back and walks into camp holding the string of squirrel "Merle! Merle Get your ugly ass out here, got us some squirrel!". Realization dawned on Brookes face and she rushed to Daryl's side as Shane spoke "Daryl why don't you slow up a bit, need to talk to ya" . Daryl turned to face Shane "There was a problem in Atlanta, Merle uh…" Shane trailed off and Daryl wiped his face. "He dead? " Daryl asks gruffly " we aren't sure…" Daryl stalked forward but Brooke caught his arm , he cut her a dirty look "He either is or he ain't !" . Rick walked up "Listen I'm just gonna come out and say it" Daryl looked him up and down "And who are You?" Rick sighed and eyed him warily " Rick grimes" . Daryl Scoffs "Rick grimes" he sneers "you got somethin you wanna tell me?". Rick began to tell him what happened and Brooke could see Daryl begin to get madder and madder by the minute. He began to pace again " let me process this, you mean to tell me ,you hand cuffed my brother to a Roof and you _Left him there?!_ " Rick shifted a bit looking at him with even more caution "Yeah". Brooke could see it in Daryl's eyes and when he tossed his squirrels and lunged at Rick, Brooke shoved Rick out of the way. Daryl couldn't slow up quick enough and knocked Brooke to the ground, Her head cracked against the ground and she saw stars as he landed on top of her knocking the wind out of her. Daryl caught and up close glimpse at the bruise up under her scarf before he was yanked away and put in the choke hold, Reba ran up and helped Brooke up looking at her concerned "You ok?" She asked and Brooke nodded ,making sure her scarf was in place. Reba helped Brooke up into the r.v. and laid her on the couch " you lay down and rest a sec ok? You got the wind knocked out of you and you cracked you head pretty hard". With that Reba left the r.v. and not even thirty minutes later Daryl waltzed in and sat down next to her. "Who gave you the bruises?" He didn't pussy foot around, Brooke shook her head . "You would just go bezerk and attack them ok, so no" Daryl pulled her scarf off and stuffed it into his shirt . " I won't do nothin I just wanna know who to make sure never gets around – just I want to know ok" the last bit was said in a gruff voice and he cut her a dirty look again, it seemed to be becoming a habit of his. "Shane did…"Daryl was up in a second "No stop! " she grabbed his hand pulling him back . " Please, it would start a lot of trouble that we don't need right now, Please…" Daryl looked at her for a minute before nodding, he tossed her scarf back to her and she secured it. Before he got to the door he looked back at her "Just stay away from him ok?" Brooke nodded, and then watched him leave.

A few hours later Brooke got up and left her r.v. looking around at all her fellow people, walking around and chatting with each other. She smiled, glad they had found everyone that they had, Reba hadn't been to happy about all the people, she preferred to be within a small group of people. With time though she had grown into her own and had come to care about everyone here to some degree, well all except ed and Shane but Ed was a wife beater so no one liked him. Rick and Lori where arguing about him going to Atlanta so Brooke walked up as t-dog said he was going with Rick "Oh I am too". All eyes turned to Brooke " No absolutely not" Shane said shaking his head. "No offense Shane but my daddy died long ago and I'm not looking for a fucking replacement, I will go if I want to go" Shane's nostrils flared but he kept his mouth shut as did everyone else. " we leave in the morning" Rick said and Daryl shrugged his shoulders going back to his camp away from everyone else. Rick walked up to Brooke eyeing her " you sure?" he asked searching her "Yes" She nodded . Rick patted her shoulder and walked off. Brooke wandered over to Daryl's camp and sat on the log next to him "if I asked ya not to go would ya listen? " he said in a low whisper. "No I'm gonna help you find your brother no matter what" Brooke said firmly and Daryl shook his head "gonna get yourself killed girl" he said, Brooke stood up and looked down at him " The names Brooke, starting calling me by my name instead of girl, besides im not a Girl…." She leaned down looking him right in the eyes "Im a woman….and I can handle myself". She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder and walked slowly away ,letting him get a good look at her hips. Tomorrow they would brave the city ,maybe get killed or worse, become a walker, but for right now she felt more like a woman than she had in the past three months and all it took was his blue eyes to look into hers.

…REBAS POV…..

Reba sat on top of hers and Brookes R.v. keeping watch on one side of the camp while shane kept watch on the other side. A sudden noise from the ladder caused Reba to raise the gun towards the sound, only to lower it a moment later . Ricks head popped up and he walked over sitting next to Reba "Haven't had much time to talk to you yet, sorry, wasn't tryin to ignore you". Ricks voice was as calm as ever as he looked at her, Reba looked up at him through her long blonde hair, that even now still had pink in it. Reba always loved having pink hair so she had spent the money to have permanent pink hair fused into her scalp, so her hair looked streaked with pink. she was a prep by no means though as you could tell by her cloths that prep wasn't in her vocabulary. She wore a black shirt that read ' More issues than vogue' on it and wore tight black skinny jeans along with black combat boots which she had fused red gemstones to a long time ago. Now though they where starting to fall off in places, which displeased Reba to no end. She didn't really had a title she was just herself, Reba looked over at Rick with a smile and shrugged. "Its been a bit hectic, I understand no biggie Rick" Reba patted his shoulder and Rick scooted closer. "I cant thank you enough for you and Brooke bein here, I know for a fact you two could have survived on your own, you two are the toughest women I know, but i'm …..well i'm glad you Both stayed" Rick said softly. Reba chuckled and looked up at Rick "No place id rather be Rick" Rick and Reba where staring at each other and you could clearly see the attraction there, but Rick was an honest man and turned to face the sky. "I better get back to Lori" He muttered and got up to leave , before going he gave her his signature wide grin. "Good night Miss Reba" He said to her softy and only once he was gone did Reba say "Goodnight….Rick" in a soft swoon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! chapter three here whoo! and its also WALKING DEAD DAYYYY! yeah! any who thank you to any whom favorite follow or review they mean A lot to me, like seriously puts a smile on my face. I would enjoy more reviews but I'm so happy to have the ones I do aswell :)**

 **Chapter Three**

It was early in the morning ,far too early for even Daryl to be up but Brooke just found she couldn't sleep any longer so she sat up on the r.v's back bed and put her shoes on, she and Reba switched out who slept where every week. She tip- toed past Reba's sleeping form and out the r.v door, only dale was up for watch duty and even he just merely nodded to her, continuing his watch. Brooke grabbed her battery powered mp3 player and turned it on light volume. She didn't want to not be able to hear any possible attack, she grabbed her bottle of water and began to run laps around camp. She closed her eyes as she ran through the trees trying to memorize which way to dodge or what to jump over, she had been doing this for weeks, it helped her relax. Dodge , jump ,duck, turn ,repeat, it was a pattern all on its own. Serenity washes over her as her adrenaline kicks in on her and she runs even faster, enjoying the burn that runs up her thighs. Sweat creases her brow and she can actually hear herself panting with exertion, but in the good way.

By the time she got back to the center of camp she was covered in sweat and a bit of grime from tripping every now and again. Brooke ran into the r.v where Reba was up and cooking food for the whole camp on their little stove, it seemed like a big pot of chili beans and a lot of squirrel meat all in one pot, Brooke scrunched her face up but Reba slid her a plate of just squirrel meat along with some rice. "Figured you wouldn't want this so I made ya a small portion of something else, isn't much because I needed most for the stew here, I'm even adding a can of carrots seeing as we can spare an extra one just this once, I put a few on your plate too, I know you don't like em but they are good for you, help build strength" Brooke grimaced and ate the carrots first as to get it over with, then she ate everything else on her plate. Brooke washed her plate quickly before grabbing a big back pack and stuffing it with half a days' worth of supplies, including a flash light and extra batteries. When she looked at Reba she gave her a half smile " I Will be back, just so you know" Reba chuckled and clasped her hand "No doubt in my mind sister, but uhh bring me back a souvenir kay? " Reba sent a wink her way. Brooke just rolled her eyes and changed her cloths using a wet towel to clean most of the grime off of her. She slipped on her old stripped t-shirt that hung loose on her shoulders for better mobility ,though it was easier for walkers to grab her, and then put her clean jeans and running shoes on before grabbing her cross bow and her assault rifle she had gotten way back when from the gun pawn shop. She grabbed her own stash of ammo for both her crossbow and her gun. She had gotten so used to the weight of her back pack and her weapons that she barely noticed it anymore. "I'll see you soon, just because I'm the one going into the city doesn't mean you couldn't be in just as much danger back here so be careful ok? " Reba scoffed and shook her head "I'll be fine, you worry about yourself" she said as Brooke left the r.v. Daryl walked up to the box truck and jumped up into the back as everyone else was saying their good byes. Though Daryl got impatient and began to honk the horn with his foot ,yelling for everyone to hurry up. Once everybody was loaded into the box truck they took off for the most dangerous place for anyone to be at the moment, drove for quite some time, barley any convesation going on inside the truck, everyone was on edge, nervous about what they would find.

Glen drove us to a certain point before shutting the truck off and turning to look at us all "we walk from here". As we walked in through a broken fence towards the massive city Rick turned to us all "Guns or merle first?" . Daryl glared at him getting a little in his personal space "Merle ! We ain't even havin this conversation!" Rick cut him off quick. "We Are! " he turned to Glenn "you know the area which should we go for first". Now whether Glenn was terrified of Daryl or was being logical he chose to go to Merle first because he was closer. They busted into the department store coming a crossed a female walker "Ooo you are one Ugly skank" Daryl muttered as he shot the thing in the face. They continued on into the store and up some stairs where t-dog busted the padlock on the door and they ran out onto the roof as Daryl started calling Merles name, but as he rounded the corner he started to yell "No! no NO!" on the ground was his brothers hand and only his hand, it looked like he would cry but instead he just turned his gun on t-dog, for he had been the one to drop the key that would have been merles freedom. Rick stepped up cocking his gun aimed right at Daryl's head "I will not hesitate… I don't care if every Walker in the city hears it" Brooke knew rick was serious so as extra incentive, she stood in what little space was between Daryl's cross bow and t-dog, the front just barley brushing her shirt. "This isn't how we need to solve this Daryl he's not dead or we would have found him dead…." Her voice quivered a bit, being in the city made her antsy but she wanted to help, to be brave. Daryl lowered his crossbow but looked past her at t-dog still "you got a ….doo rag or something?" he asked in a dead quiet voice, he looked super pissed. "Yeah man, yeah" T-dog handed him his only doo rag and Daryl picked the hand up "Must have been too dull for the hand cuffs, son of a bitch" He wrapped it up and stuffed it into Glenn's bag, much to the other man's displeasure. They kept on the search for merle until the came a crossed a stove that was on and burnt flesh "He cauterized the wound" She muttered looking around. "He's lost a lot of blood" Rick commented and Daryl scoffed " he had enough in him to escape this death trap". Rick started to talk about how anyone could die from blood loss "Do what ya want I'm goin after him but Rick tried to stop him "Get your hand off me! " Daryl exclaimed and Brooke and t-dog took a step forward while Glenn took one back. "You can't stop me!" Daryl continued and He turned to face Rick " You couldn't kill him, not so worried about some dumb dead bastard". Rick took a step forward " How about a thousand dumb dead bastards, different story?" Rick paced a bit "Look he's family, I get that, I went through hell to find mind, but if we are gonna do this we are gonna need to stop and think ok?" Daryl looked around "Yeah I think I can handle that" he murmured . T-dog decided then he should walk up and speak even though it was already tense ,he thought adding fuel to the fire was a good idea " ok but we get those guns first, I'm not walking around the streets of Atlanta with just my good intentions…". Daryl cut him a dirty look ,but Brooke stepped up putting a hand on Daryl's chest "He's right, we need them just in case…" He visibly tensed at her touched but her words seemed to ease it a bit. Removing her hand Brooke nodded at Rick for him to tell them what to do but Glenn decided to step up "I have an idea".

"Glenn you can't do this alone are you nuts!" Brooke almost yelled at him, her eyes wide. "She's right, it's a stupid idea and I don't even like you much" Daryl agreed, in his own way that is. "Listen it's a good plan" Glenn had drawn some kind of diagram on the floor and was using trash as markers. "Daryl, Brooke and I will go down the alley way I brought you in" He says looking at Rick , but before he can continue Daryl interrupts "Why us?". Glenn looked at Brooke and Daryl "Your crossbows are quieter than their guns…" Daryl just nodded as Rick piped in "Where will we be?". Glenn went back to the diagram "you guys will be two blocks away, that way if I get cut off one way I'll have you in both places to cover me". Everyone nodded and got to work as Glenn sat back looking pleased with himself, but Brooke was anything but pleased. This just didn't sit right with her, it was reckless and dangerous, she wished she could figure something else out rather than risk Glenn's life. With a sigh she followed everyone out of what had become their temporary base.

"You got some balls for a china man " Daryl muttered to Glenn as they stood in an alleyway, Brooke rolled her eyes. "He's Korean" she told him gently and Glenn cast her a look of thanks as he ripped his outer shirt off and took off towards the guns. Brooke and Daryl took down walkers tat got to close to Glenn to cover him, but soon got distracted by a young kid that Daryl had on the ground, he was trying to shut him up but he kept yelling. Faster than she could comprehend men where there beating the hell out of Daryl "Hey STOP" Brooke screamed . She jumped onto the nearest man pulling her hunting knife out of its holster and stabbing him in the side. The guy roared in pain and threw her off like a rag doll, her head hitting the wall behind her. Pain exploded in her head and behind her eyes and her head grew fuzzy as she stood back up attempting to hit the man again but it only resulted in her being grabbed and used as a shield. She fuzzily heard Glenn screaming for Daryl to help them as they where shoved into a car and her whole world went dark.

 **welp there ya go , chapter three, hope you enjoyed, wonder whats going to happen, oh wait I already know xD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Reba sat down at the quarry washing clothes with the rest of the women, it wasn't something she normally liked but she was bored and this helped. Jacque looked over as Shane and Carl played in the water "I'm starting to question the division of labor around here, ever wonder how the women got stuck with the Hattie McDaniel work?". Amy shrugged and let out a sarcastic chuckled as Reba stated "The world ended didn't you get the memo" in an agitated tone. Everyone went back to doing the laundry as Carol piped up " I miss my Maytag..". That started a launch into what all the ladies missed ending with Andrea boldly stating "I miss my vibrator" Carol quickly looked back to where Ed sat and then muttered "Me too" everyone started laughing but Reba just smirked "Shit I can't believe ya'll left yours behind…. I still have mine…" this caused hysterical laughter as Ed decided to walk up cutting them all dirty looks. " Problem Ed?" Andrea asked with scorn and Ed took a puff of his cigarette "Nothin that concerns you" he looks to Carol "You should get back to your work….this ain't no comedy club". Reba's blood boiled with anger and she stood up " And what's your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Reba growled. This only seemed to make Ed laugh "Sure ain't listening to some uppity smart mouthed bitch I tell you what" He cut Carol a look and she shrunk back " come on lets go". Everyone started arguing about how Ed couldn't take Carol and, everyone was yelling before Reba stepped in front of Ed cutting him a look. "Listen, just cuz your some college educated cooz doesn't mean I won't know you on your ass" A with that Reba punched him with all her might and it almost knocked him down, almost. Before she could duck Ed's fist collided with her mouth, knocking her back into the other girls but before he could do anything else Shane was dragging him to the ground and beating him senseless. "Shane Shane stop!" Andrea and Jacque call to him trying to get him to stop, Carol was sobbing in the background and Reba was standing there only a little worse for the wear, hoping that he would beat him so bad he killed him. Finally he stopped, kicking Ed for good measure and Carol rushed to her husband's side as Shane walked off.

Brooke awoke on the floor with a pain in her head, slowly sitting up she took in her surroundings and realized she was somewhere she didn't know. Standing up too quickly she fell back but someone caught her, looking up she saw it was Glenn and smiled weakly. "Don't get up ok you hit your head hard on the brick wall" She nodded slowly taking in the old people around herself. "Where are we? "She asked in a groggy voice, scooting to sit by the wall. "Well at first I was in this grimy looking place and they had taken you here I'm guessing, after they threatened to toss me off a damn building they brought me here too. They patched you up and laid you on the floor because no beds are available, I don't think these people are bad people, just scared" Glenn sounded like he really believed that and looking around, Brooke did too. Old people where wheeling and walking around the rec area they were in, chatting quietly amongst themselves and on occasion glancing at Glenn and Brooke. They didnt look angry at them but just curious as to who these new people where, if we might be a threat to their beloved home. "What do you think they are gonna do with us?" Brooke whispered to Glenn and he just shrugged "who knows, hopefully we find out soon, i hate waiting...".

Not even a few minutes later one of the elderly men let out a strangled gasp and held his chest trying to breath deep, but he looked like he was having trouble doing so. Brooke got up with help from Glenn and sat in a chair next to the man fighting the urge to throw up due to head spins. "Sir? Sir I need you to close your eyes and trying to catch your breath you're having some kind of attack but it's important you remain calm…." Brooke barely noticed one short old lady leaving the room in a hurry for help, she was too busy imitating slow relaxed breathing. The next thing Brooke knew she was being yanked up and into someone's arms , she gasped and looked up expecting to see her uncle but was surprised to see it was Daryl that had her in his arms. "Don't ever do that again, you gotta death wish or sumthin? " his voice was gruff and angry but she could tell he had worried about her even if he didn't show it. "When we didn't see you on the roof we thought the worst…" T- Dog said quietly then he turned to Glenn as he explained that Mr. Gilbert had lost his breath and couldn't catch it. "Man! We thought you were getting eaten by dogs!" T- Dog exclaimed and Brooke just laughed as they looked over at three tiny Chihuahua . Rick pulled Guillermo aside scolding him about him being stupid for taking things this far. As they talked over things Brooke walked over to Daryl "you were worried about me" it wasn't a question but a statement but Daryl grunted. " Don't flatter yourself, I don't worry bout no one, just don't want to hear all ya friends bitchin and moanin the rest of the apocalypse…." Brooke smirked and leaned down to where he sat kissing his cheek "I'm sure that's all it was …. Daryl" the last was only a whisper next to his ear and he jerked away from her real quick like ,as if he had been burned. Brooke walked back over to Rick as he finished giving a few of the guns in their bag to Guillermo and then they left. Daryl was in a real sour mood now probably angry at Rick for giving guns away and Brooke for teasing him. " Admit it , you only came back for the hat" Glenn said jokingly to Rick as they made their way back to the box truck" Rick chuckled as they rounded the corner but his face fell and everyone looked around in horror. "Where's the truck!" Brooke yelled in a panic "Merle…" The edge to Glenn's voice made her even more nervous. "He's gonna be taken some vengeance back to camp…" Even Daryl sounded worried.

They took off running, night fall was upon them as they made it half way into the woods, Brooke how ever being the fastest had taken a gun and ran ahead of them, she got there right as Amy stepped out of the r.v asking about toilet paper. A walker grabbed ahold of Amy's arm but before it could bit into her Brooke shot it in the head running over to her and shoving her into the r.v "Everyone up here now!" she called and the camp was flooded with screams as more walkers filled the camp , she handed Amy a gun and they both began firing around the camp trying to help their fellow campers, Reba was the first to reach her and Brooke handed her one of the other guns she had on her. They saw so many of their friends being taken down but that's when Rick, Daryl and the others came out of the woods shooting anything that growled, once every walker was dead and everything was silent the whole camp was embracing and crying ,Morales oldest son had died in the attack and many others where dead, including Ed. "I remember my dream now…. Why I dug the holes" Jim said solemnly to the camp. Andrea was hugging her sister, sobbing ,but happy that she was ok, she looked over at Brooke "Thank you…" she said on a whimper. Brooke nodded ,hugging her best friend Reba and all of her family, glad that they were all still there to hug. Brooke let go of Reba, everything was just so still, the smell of rotted flesh was heavy in the air and she felt like throwing up, all around where people she cared about maybe not as much as her real family and Reba but still these people had been survivng right along with her, and it was almost too much to handle seeing so many friends dead on the ground,gone in so little time. Tears welled up in Brookes eyes and a sob escaped her throat, Reba sighed sadly and stopped Rick as he went to console her " you know when she is like this you cant touch her..." Rick nodded and went back to his son and Lori. Everyone watched as Brooke took off towards the water down in the quarry,she threw every rock she got her hand on in a fit of rage and sheer panic. a crunch behind her made her spin around throwing a rock at who had dared disturb her." Leave me alone damit" she said in a dangerous voice only to snap her mouth shut upon seeing Daryl, looking unfazed by her outburst."hollar if ya gotta, not gonna help ya any" he grunted stepping towards her. she cut her eyes at him and shook her head " what the hell you care? ". he just shrugged " dont care, jus' dont need you bringing more fucking geeks down on us with all the noise your makin..." he turned and left before she could say anything more in defense of herself. Brooke felt like a jack ass, she was acting like a child that didnt get their way. this situation sucked , but she wasnt the only one hurting , so she trudged back up to camp. helping with all of their dead loved ones, making sure they didnt come back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! sorry about the delay it was a Crazy week but as promised i will be posting two chapters in the story today and i just wanna say thank you to all that read my story, it means alot to me, dont be afraid to tell me how you feel about it and give Constructive Crit any time you like :) ok ok im rambling on to the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

In the morning everyone was still sorting through there loved ones and the walkers , one pile went one way the other went the other way. they where burning the walkers to get rid of their bodies but there was a mini argument over the camps dead before they decided to bury them. Brooke was now sitting on a break with Amy who was very shaken still, she had almost died last night and now most definetly felt her own mortality. Reba was helping burn walkers, But Brooke just couldnt do anymore, she felt sick, even though the walkers had killed her friends they had still once been people, but that was just her way of thinking. No one else seemed to have a problem doing it so she would try not to either. Brooke got up when she saw Daryl stalking back to his part of camp,she followed him and sat by him next to his fire pit. " thanks for the kick in the ass last night, needed it" Daryl studied her for a minute. " was nothin" he went back to looking at the ground and she touched his shoulder lightly. He got up turning to look at her " whats your obsession with touchin' me woman!" he growled. "i dont know, just trying to comfort you, trying to be a friend. " Daryl got in her face " dont need no friends ya hear?" Brooke rolled her eyes and stepped even closer to him , her chest bumping his. " you blame your brother bein gone on us i get that, you dont let people get near you, but i just want to be, even if you dont want my friendship your getting it. everyone needs friends." she stepped back giving him some space , he looked like he wanted to hit something but she knew he would dare hit her, he wasn't like that. "Fine you wanna be friends, we can be friends until you find out being friends with a dixon gets ya hurt..." he went into his tent zipping it up and leaving her in silence.

Meanwhile acrossed camp Reba walked over to Rick silently, watching him work and move around the camp, helping various people. She had been in love with him since they had first met, and she knew he definatly had feelings for her aswell, but he was married and a man of honor and had therefore never acted on his feelings. Reba had respect for Lori, she was a decent person so she had stepped back. It was the only reason she wasnt walking up to him and kissing him sensless, she felt very upset and alone right now having never been one to express her feelings to anyone other than Brooke, she just wanted strong arms to wrap around her and protect her, instead of her having to protect herself all the time. She did have brooke though and that made things much better than anything. They always had each others backs and would never abandon the other for anything. Rick finally looked up and noticed her there he walked up and put an arm around her shoulders in an innocent way " you alright you look like your havin a hard time" Reba felt so amazing in that moment he had unknowingly given her just what she needed to feel better in that moment. " im ok, much better than i was a bit ago" she murmers pulling away with reluctance, a friend hug could only remain that if it wasnt drawn out she didnt want anyone thinking too much into it. " thank you rick really" he smiled at her and she felt all melty inside " Any time, anytime, hollar if you need anything" as if on cue a scream rang out through camp.

Brooke had left Daryls camp to go back to her r.v but the door to it was open, Brooke just figured reba left it open until she had walked inside, a walker knocked her off the stairs as it lunged at her from the inside, she was laying on the ground pushing the things face away from her , she screams as loud as she could to get the others attention. she couldnt talk her hands fro the walkers kneck because it would bite her so she couldnt grab her knife. ' _is this how im gonna die'_ she thought as she frantically pushed the things snapping jaws as far from her as possible. "Brooke" came a gruff voice, before the corpse was limp against her and then tossed off of her, daryl hovered over her and she knew she saw worry in his eye, before he could leave or yell or anything she sat up and pushed herself against him burying her face into his neck as she let out a heart breaking sob. after a second her wrapped his arms around her aswell, hearing thundering foot steps approach them " What happened" it was ricks voice but Brooke was going into full panic attack mode she felt like she couldnt breathe enough air to speak. " I- I c..cant bre- breathe" she gasped out, Reba knelt down next to them. " I'll go get your adivan" she said quickly, she came back with a tiny pill and a glass of water. " what the hell will that do for her" was daryls gruff resonse to reba helping her take the pill. " I will calm her down, shes having a panic attack" Daryl just grunted and Brooke realized she was still holding onto him, she went to let him go worrying he wold be pissed at her " Nah s'okay, you can stay till your calm" he said quietly. she leaned against his chest almost feeling like a small child. "I- I'm sorry, You s- saved me" he shrugged " wasnt nothin Brooke" Her heart soared, he used her name he never used her name, she was in heaven. Rick helped her out of Daryls arms and lifted her into his laying her on the couch of her r.v to relax for a moment before checking out the rest of the r.v " must have wandered in during everything that was going on, looks like everything is fine in here now. you just stay here the rest of the day, you uh,you had a real scare there, and im so glad your ok..."he leaned in and kissed her forhead. Reba walked in and hugged her friend tight " dont fucking scare me like that damit!" she said pulling away looking back at Daryl. " i have to help them load bodies, can you watch her since your body shift is over?" Daryl bit his thumb nail and merely nodded, sitting at teh table opposite the couch. Once Reba was gone Brooke went to sit up but was immediatly pushed back down onto the couch " Nah your friend said outside those meds make you dizzy, best stay down" he was a gruff and quiet as ever. " well if i cant get up could you hand me that book" she pointed acrossed the room and he immediatly grabbed it and handed it to her. she read out of her book till her meds lulled her to sleep. Daryl stayed until her friend came back " we are going to the cdc,so go pack up if your coming with" Daryl left quickly, tired of sitting in the cooped up r.v. Reba didnt even bother waking Brooke up everything they needed was in the r.v , so she just started the r.v after about half an hour and the caravan drove off, headed towards the cdc, hopefully Rick was right about it.


	7. Chapter 6

**ANDDDD THE SECOND ONE TODAYYY! Please review :)**

 **Chapter 6**

They reached the CDC a little before darkness would hit and every exited their vehicles as quickly and quietly as possible, not many corpses where around but a lot of dead bodies where piled everywhere, Brooke gagged pulling her bandana over her nose with a quickness, it only helped a little. Getting to the roll down doors quickly they began to look for a way inside. "there is no one here" Shane cuts Rick a dirty look " then why are the shutters down huh?" Rick retorts , everyone is on edge and nervous being close to the city. " Walkers!" Daryl yells and Brooke turns with him to begin shooting at them silently with her cross bow. " You led us into a fucking graveyard!" Daryl said advancing on Brookes uncle, she grabbed his shoulder but he just yanked away from her " He made a call Daryl" Brooke defended only to have Daryl wheel around on her " Was the wrong damn call!". Brooke didn't back down she cut him a look as everyone was going into panic mode trying to think of a what they where going to do, they decided to find a place for the night when something caught not only ricks eye but Brooke as well.

" it moved!" Brooke calls , looking at the camera, " She right the camera moved" Shane walks back to Rick grabbing him . " come one man we gotta go, it was nothing you two are seeing thing" Brooke scoffs and walks up to the door. " Please we have women children, no food or fuel, we need this place please" she started to beg and beat on the door but Daryl's strong arm wraps around her waist but she struggles as she hears Rick calling out to the camera " Your killing us! your killing us!" and as they all turned to finally leave the door opened and white light flooded her vision. Daryl let her go slowly and they all hesitantly walked towards the door. inside a man was standing with a gun in his hand " Any body infected ?!" he calls. Rick explains that Jim had been infected but hadn't made the trip, Brookes eyes widened she hadn't known Jim had died she must have slept through all of that. She felt bad that she hadn't been able to say goodbye to the kind man, he had been a great person and she was now pissed no one had told her or even bothered to wake her up. Turns out the price of admission into this place , was a blood test. A price everyone was willing to pay, they grabbed their things from the cars quickly before heading down an elevator , Jenner said the doors wouldn't open again so Brooke made sure to lock up her r.v and get as many of her books and personal items as she could carry. the blood test went quickly and soon after everyone was sitting down and eating their dinner and drinking wine or in Daryl's case a nice bottle of whiskey, the only thing that sucked about coming to the CDC was that this Jenner fellow was the only scientist left standing. This place may be safe but they hadn't found the one thing they had wanted, answers.

Rick and everyone where enjoying wine when carl says he wants some of the wine and after everyone kind pleaded his case with Lori he was allowed a sip. " Ewww " he exclaimed and handed it to his mother " That my boy" she snickers as everyone laugh's at the disgruntled look on his face " Brooke downed her fourth cup of wine, Reba on her sixth, they had bother always been able to hold their alcohol well but the months they had gone without it made them a little more buzzed than usual but nothing they couldn't handle, But of course Shane couldn't handle the jovial mood of everyone in the room and started in on Jenner for answers, effectively depressing everyone in the room. " Your such a buzz kill man" Glenn grumbled. Jenner lead everyone to an area they could sleep in , telling them about a rec room for the kids and more things they could use . " but don't plug in any of the machines kids, and that goes for showers too, go easy on the hot water." . Brooke got so excited " Hot water!?" she squealed. " That's what the man said" T-dog chuckles .

Soon everyone was enjoying the hot water, Brooke was in her shower and had just finished washing her hair when the door opened " Reba go take a shower in your own room" she joked she peeped out of the door to see Daryl, his face was beat red " thought this room was empty" he turned to leave. " No wait" she stepped out pulling a towel on her, he tensed up and his eyes roamed her body unable to help it. " why don't you stay with me, i need someone to help wash my back" she said, the alcohol helped make her braver, she really wanted him, needed his rough hands to touch her. she stepped closer cautiously and when he didn't step away she grabbed his hand. " Why ya want me for anyhow?" his voice was thick as he spoke but he let her pull him closer. " because your a good man, i've always known that" she mumbles placing his hand on her towel covered waist. His breath hitched as she leaned closer to him , he didn't pull away and just as he felt her lips feather a crossed his own the door snapped open " Hey Brooke you wont bel- Oh! oh sorry shit sorry" Reba's voice filled their embarrassed silence and the door snapped shut. Daryl as if snapping out of a trance pushed her away as gently as possible and left without a word. Brooke let out a frustrated sigh and finished her shower quickly before heading to the rec room, But upon approaching the room she could hear someone crying and things moving. " pulling the door open she see's Shane trying to basically rape her aunt and she see's red, she walks up and taps his shoulder and when he turns around punches him so hard in the nose it knocks his drunk ass to the ground. She pulls her hunting knife from its holster and bent down holding it to his throat " I told you to stay the fuck away from my family, touch her again and you will lose your fucking balls" she draws back kicking him in the gut for good measure. She helps a shaking Lori out of the room shutting it behind them. " Don't tell rick please" she whimpers and Brookes heart breaks for her " I won't but you should try one day, he would understand". Brooke left her in her room with carl and then went back to her to sleep only to find Daryl passed out on her couch asleep. She shrugs and get on the couch next to him pulling a throw blanket over the both of them.

Earlier after Reba had walked in on Brooke she had scampered red faced back to her room only to find Rick waiting for her there, no sooner had the door close was he on her, he kissed her passionately, and she could taste the alcohol on his tongue, he was drunk and she knew that. " R-rick stop your married this isn't right" she said as he kissed down her jaw line and her neck. " I just want you so bad" he mumbled next to her ear, just as breathless as she. " I want you too but we can't , you know that" , she hates saying it but she just wasn't this person, he looked up at her sadly " Just one more then" he says in a gravely voice before pulling her face to his and kissing her senseless, his fingers threading through her hair. As quickly as he had kissed her , he left soon after , longing present in his eyes. Reba sank down onto the couch on shaky legs, falling to sleep was a bit difficult that night but she managed, having many wet dreams about how she could have just let him take her, if she hadn't had any morels.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

Brooke woke up wrapped in a vice like grip, it only took a moment of panic for her to relax and realize it was just Daryl. " you awake now?" his voice startled her and she looked back at him. " Yeah sorry ,you could have just left ya know, if you wanted" a blush creeped into her cheeks as she spoke. she disintagled herself with him and he sat up beside her. " Came back to apologize, should have stayed , or somthin" he grumbled. he was like a child being made to say sorry for something they have done wrong. Brooke chuckled softly, " its ok no worries. lets go have breakfast" she says helping him up and they both silently left . T-dog was making powdered eggs but they smelled heavenly. " dear god T, you are our cook forever" she muttered as she took a bit, sipping water and taking an asprin as well for her minor head ache. Reba bounced into the room looking a bit more excited than she had in a while. " what's with you? did you take lithium or something?" Brooke asked before coughing to cover up a small laugh. " Nothing just in a good mood, jeesh can't i have good days" Reba laughed nervously and Brooke knew something was up, but let it go for now. everyone else joined them at the table and Brooke smirked when Shan sat down sporting a cut lip. " what happened to you" Rick asked with wide eyes. " fell off the couch in my sleep hit the desk" he mumbled. " that don't sound like you" Rick shook his head, sneaking glances at Reba every now and again . " Yeah not like me at all" Shan says looking in between Lori and Brooke. Brooke just smiled at him, proud that she had done some damage to him, while Lori avoided his gaze.

"Doc i hate to slam you with questions first thing but-" Dale started " But you will anyway" Jenner finished for him with a wary smile. " follow me". Jenner proceeded into the main computer room telling his computer system Vi to do a playback of subject ts-19. Brooke understood alot of what he was saying so did Reba. Reba had been a surgeon before the world went to shit and while Brooke had worked at a grociery store she was also a nurse, it just didnt pay well so two jobs where nessicary. " So what is that time for?" someone asked. " When that timer goes off the generators run out of fuel and facility wide decontamination goes in effect" everyone seemed a bit confused . Brooke looked at Reba and they nodded leaving the room, they snuck into everyone's room and put all their things back into their bags and set them by the door they would use to leave, the others didn't know what facility wide decontamination meant but they did, it meant this place was going to blow up. Coming back into the main room they see Rick talking with Jenner and everyone pissed about something or other, mostly because the power was failing. " H.I.T'S will be what happens, it is what he isn't telling you, that's an explosion that sets air on fire, so we need to leave now" Brooke announced . " our bags are at the door waiting for us, Brooke and i got them." Reba says and everyone heads for the door, but before they can it is sealed by Jenner . Brooke wheeled around on him " Did you just lock us in!?" she screamed at the same time Daryl yelled " He just locked us in!". Jenner gave them all a look that seemed close to pitying, almost as if he saw them as small children who didn't understand " its better this way, no pain a milisecond and its over" Jenner tried to persuade everyone as if it was an excuse to hold them there. Carol cried clutching her daughter, Lori doing the same with Carl. Everyone was sobbing or panicking, Brooke broke the glass on the axe case with her hand , ignoring the shards that slice through her hand, she tossed one to rick and ran at the door with the other. Heaving it over her head was harder than expected but she still whacked it against the door as many times as she could till a hand closed around both of hers, stopping her.

" I'll do it" Daryls voice was next to her ear as he took the axe from her, her breathing heavy she sat against the wall a bloody hand pressed to her head, Reba whipped her gun out and pointed it at Jenners head " Back away or ill make your death as painful as possible" he backed away from the panel that held their way out, reba had watched him punch in the code so she just entered it again, rick pleading with Jenner was going to do no good, so she found another way. " Ok lets go everyone" Reba yelled Rick looked at her with admiration " Thank you" He said ushering people out. " There will come a time when you wont thank her" Jenner said to him sadly. everyone just grabbed their bags and left as quickly as possible one a few people staying behind. they got to the windows and tried to break them but it was a no go the where shatter proof.

"Rick i think i have something that might help" Carol ran up to him and Shane. " I don't think a nail file will do it carol" Shane sneered. she just ignored him and looked at Rick " your first day at camp i washed your cloths , i found this" she held a grenade out to him. " Everybody get down!" he yelled, They all ducked down as he pulled the pin and ran out of the way of the blast, right before it blew Brooke felt a heavy weight over and when the blast dissipated she turned her head to look into clear blue eyes. " lets get moving" he said and everyone jumped out the shattered window, running towards the cars, shooting walkers that got too close. Brooke grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him into hers and Reba's r.v and they sat in the front looking out at the CDC. " Look Amy and Andrea made it out ok as well! along with Dale. "Brooke said as she pulled shards of glass from her hand, wrapping it up with a bandage, it seems they had been a bit slower than the others in getting out. just as they ducked behind an army cordon the CDC blew sky high taking Jackie and with it. The explosion depressed everyone, there really was nothing left, so with that they all drove off. Daryl and Shane left their cars behind after a bit of driving to conserve on fuel and Daryl just drove his brothers bike, taking the lead on their way to Fort Benning.


	9. Chapter 8

**So so so sorry for the delayed posting, my computer wouldn't turn on for some reason, I'm using a friends to post this one and the next one after this one, ther posting of chapters may be a bit sparatic until I get a new computer**

 **Chapter 8**

The drive was a long one, they didn't even get to the main road till the next day but when they did they where staring at the worlds biggest traffic jam. " Well slap my ass and call me sally" Reba muttered angrily, " How that fuck we gonna get through this shit?!". Brooke looked out the window at Daryl "see any way around this?" He just nodded and took off through the cars , the rest of the caravan following behind. they seemed to be doing fine till Dales r.v made some odd sounds and stopped moving. everyone got out of their cars looking at the steaming r.v. " maybe we should just ditch this r.v too, have Dale and the rest right in the girls r.v " Shane suggested. Brooke immediatly shook her head " Not a fucking chance walsh, you hear me? that's our space, period the end." she scowls putting her foot down, making it final. " Who says you call the shots Grimes? hmmm? maybe i say you have to" Shane stepped up and Rick looked like he was going to say something but Reba cut over him . " then we will fucking kick your ass if you try to take it from us, go on , try" She swung her nail embedded bat menacingly. Shane scoffed but backed down with a quickness looking around as Dale changed the subject asking where they would find another hose for his r.v. " Well umm stupid question hun, there are cars everywhere im sure there is one that could fit. " Rick nodded at Brooke and looked around as well " bet there is alot we could find here", and with that everyone started searching cars. " i dont know how i feel about this... this is a grave yard" Lori looks around hesitant to start searching, Reba puts a hand on her shoulder. " I know how you feel but we need this stuff more than these people do ok" and just like that she was looking through stuff. Brooke had wandered over to a nice hummer and opened the door , inside was a whole box full of MRE'S and another tent, there was also a suitcase inside aswell, she grabs the box bringing it back to the r.v. before heading back grabbing the suitcase and the tent supplies. After that was settled she went to search the trunk of that same truck but was grabbed from behind a hand over her mouth. " walkers, get in the hummer, its high up" Daryls voice whispered in her ear. she got into the car shutting the door as quietly as she could hiding under the seats just in time before the dead shuffled past the car she was in,the window to the car was cracked just a bit letting the sounds of the dead in, and the smell. minutes passed and she heard nothing till she heard a scream, jumping up she sees sofia jump over the guard rail avoiding two walkers. She grabs her knife and her crossbow, exiting the car swiftly ,she made a run for the rail and leapt over it in one jump taking off after sofia,she caught up with her quick, lifting her off her feet using pure adrenaline, she kept running putting more distance between them and the dead. " its ok sofia , its ok, we will make it." she says to sofia and the girl just nodds leaning her head into her neck.

Someone or thing was coming up on her side and she almost tried to shoot it until she realized it was her uncle Rick. " come this way" he said leading them to a little aclove under a grassy area in the water. " stay here and ill draw them off, then you two can head back to the others , Brooke knows how" he went to leave " be safe" brooke said to him and he walked out in full view of the walkers, they followed him off into the woods and just as they went to get out they heard more walkers in the woods, coming right towards them was four more walkers. " Sofia going back right now aint an option come on this way" Brooke says scooping her up and taking off further into the woods. She ran with Sofia for god knows how long , till she couldnt hear the walkers anymore. She finally set Sofia down, her legs to weak to carry her any longer. She sat down quickly and panted out her breaths, she took her water bottle out of her bag and sipped it before handing it to sofia. " i have two cans of fruit and three protien bars, we can eat some of that tonight and head back hopefully. Sofia just nodded and Brooke stood back up dusting herself off before leading sofia up into a tree." you sleep ill keep watch" Brooke whispered settling herself on a sturdy branch.

Reba was storming around the highway " How could you not find them?!" She yelled giving Daryl a hate filled glare " you track people how can you not track them, its two sets of foot prints together! ". Daryl was trying to keep his cool, to be understanding " there was one set of foot prints after a while, she must have carried her, and then the trail just dissapeared. im trying and i will find them" Daryl grunted before walking off to avoid argument. Once Reba was alone she allowed herself to break down and cry. She knew Brooke could take care of herself but she was the only damn family she had left and could not lose her now. An arm around her shoulder startled her into looking up straight into Ricks eyes. " We WILL find them, you hear me. i give my word, we will get them back, i'll die before i lose them to this world ok?" Rick kissed her forhead gently and in that moment she felt at peace, sure she still worried but she knew Rick never went back on his word. " we start our search first thing in the morning" he said before leaveing aswell. Reba pulled herself together as best she could and then went to her r.v to hopefully get some rest for the search in the morning, but sleep as it would seem, did not come easy for her. it wasnt until hours later that her body sucum to sleep.

Brooke nodded off serveral times but managed to keep herself awake so far. She Had to keep Sophia alive, she had survived so much already and for her to die alone in the woods just didnt seem right. so she would make sure to get Sophia back to her mother, back to the group. A snap of a twig below her made her quietly shift and look down, a few walkers where shuffling up under them maybe three, she could shoot them easily but they hadnt noticed her as of yet and she just didnt feel like drawing attention to herself. turns out she didnt need to take them down as a group of men came out of no where , killing all the walkers efficiently. Brooke almost made herself known till she heard what they where talking about. " You see the look on their daddys face as he watched? man best night ever, aint had some young tail in a while." one guy said straightening his pants a bit in remembrance. " Yeah i like em young, and untouched, much more fun to snuff out that innocence" they all laughed and kept on going till they where passed the tree Brooke and Sophia where in. Brooke was frozen with fear, those men where bad men and she would make sure she went in the opposite direction they had gone in the morning. She pulled Sophia closer to her side. " Dont worry, id gut them all before i let the touch you..." she whispered into the girls hair, continuing to keep her eyes open, no longer tired anymore.


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry for being away for so long, I still need a new computer sadly , its a big pain in my butt , but here is another chapter for you all, I was quite proud of this one :) haven't done one in a bit sooo Disclaimer: I don't own walkingd dead or its characters, I only own My OC'S**  
 **(Ps , sorry for any typos, this was written in a rush :) ))**

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning Brooke shook Sophia awake as gently as possible " Sophie hey Soph, get up we are gonna go find your momma and they others, let me get out of the tree first and then you come down ok?" Sophia rubbed her eyes nodding slowly, still half asleep. Brooke climbed down, getting her footing on the ground before calling up softly, incase those men from last night camped by somewhere close. " Come down slowly, i'll catch you if you fall" but Sophia hadn't needed her after all, she got down with no problem. " ok we are going to go back the way we came" Brooke whispered and began to lead her opposite the way the men had gone. " Miss. Brooke, why are we whispering?" Sophia asks looking around them for walkers. " are there any dead people around?" . Brooke grabbed both of Sophia's hands and knelt in front of her carefully " Sophie listen, some men came through here and they where bad men, we need to be quiet just incase they are still around ok?". Sophia looked afraid but nodded, not daring to speak again. Brooke hated scaring her like that, but she had no choice but to tell her so she would be quiet. They made their way through the forest slowly, taking over half the day to get close to where they had been. It was hot and Brooke wished she had brought some kind of hair tie with her, her hair was stuck to her neck and the side of her face, Sophia was lucky her hair was shorter. Brooke contemplated using her knife to cut her hair off but she liked her long hair . Eventually she took the knife and cut a strip of her shirt off and tying her hair up, it gave her a little relief. Finally making it back to the creek, but Brooke realized they where very far away from the point they had started off at, and the sun was already dipping low in the sky. They where maybe an hours walk back to the place the group was on the high way. Brooke lead her up and over the railing of the high way with a sigh. " Our group will be back that way, but i'm not sure we should go back there just yet, the sun is already low and i don't want to be walking out on this highway when it gets dark, who knows how many walkers will be around at that time" Brooke looks around till she sees a broken down van, the ones used for traveling, nice and wide. " we can sleep in there tonight. there are curtains on the windows in the back that we can close, stay hidden." They walk over to it cautiously and scope it out. " its clean lets get in" She murmers to Sophia, they open the front door shutting it firmly but quietly and climb into the back, several blankets where already in the back and there was decent supplies in it as well. " screw walking the keys where still in the ignition, if we can start it we will drive back in the morning, well as far as we can go" Brooke settled her and Sophia in the back before making sure the doors where all locked. " Dark is coming soon, lets get some rest ok?" Sophia and Brooke had a small meal of what was left of their food supplies and settled in for dark to

Reba sat with T-Dog tending to his arm, she had been made to stay behind because unfortunately her mental state wasn't much better this morning. She was worried sick about Brooke and Sophia being ok, they hadn't come back last night and they wernt back this morning, if something happened to her Reba didn't know what she would do. Brooke was her sister, she would kill every walker or even person who got in her way. "Im gonna go out and look by myself" She said to Dale after changing T-Dog's bandage. Dale stepped in her way " That not a good idea Reba its dangerous, you would be alone if you go now". Reba glared daggers at Dale " Listen , all i am is a woman who wants to find her sister, anyone who gets in the way of that's gonna lose" Reba shoved past him only to see part of their group coming back with a quickness. " Where is Rick , Lori and Shane at?" she exclaimed. " Carl's been shot some girl came and took Lori to em" Daryl explained carefully. " And you Let her go?" Dale asked Daryl, looking as if the man had killed someone. " Best back off she knew Lori's name, Carl and Ricks too!, went to some farm up the road". An argument broke out about leaving and staying, ultimately Reba and Glenn where supposed to take T-Dog to the farm for proper treatment. Reba had wanted to stay but knew she had to get T some help, no one on this farm would have surgical experience like she did and Carl also needed her, she had been a surgeon, a very new surgeon but she was very good at her job. She kept looking out at the vast expanse of wooded area with a heavy sadness 'where are you Brooke...'

Brooke had gotten the car started luckily, they had slept in quite a bit later than she had wanted to, she had been so tired from the night before. Now though they where driving through the cars as best they could till they couldn't get through anymore,but that didn't matter because Brooke could see the r.v very clearly. " we walk from here, they can come get the stuff from the van, i think you and i have had enough adventure for the time being. Sophia giggled and nodded " i cant wait to see my mommy" she sounded so excited, it warmed Brookes heart 'i did it, i kept her safe' . It only took them ten more minutes to walk from the van to the front of the r.v Dale wasn't on top but on the ground working on the r.v's hose. he had his back to her and was looking under the hood. "need a hand" her voice sounded weaker than she had wanted it to sound, but he bumped his head and spun around , wide eyed. " Oh... oh my god ,your both ok, Carol!, Daryl, Guy come here" he called as loud as he dared, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. " What are ya wailin' about old man!" Daryl said coming around the corner but froze when he saw her. Carol walked out of the r.v sniffling till she made eye contact with Sophia, time seemed to freeze as Carol and Sophia looked at each other, happiness and shock played on Carols face. " Mommy! " Sophia was off the ground and in her mothers arms, quicker than lightening. The reunion was heart warming to say the least , And Brooke felt a bit prideful that she had in a way helped it happen. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself then walked over to Daryl. "Miss me?" she said in a small voice, she half expected him to yell at her or something , but instead he pulled her into a hug. " Yeah girl, i missed you, was um... was worried about you...and Sophia" Brooke leaned her head against him, still feeling a bit exhausted from all the treaking about. " Where's Reba and our r.v?" Everyone went silent " Brooke um, listen everything is gonna be fine, but... while searching for you...um, Carl got shot and Reba is at the farm trying saving his life" Brooke felt like her whole world was spinning. " we have to go... now..".


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey hey another chapter so soon? well I figured you waited soooo long for the ninth one that id go ahead and get the other one done for you really quick. enjoy and please review with your thoughts and constructive crit , thank you thank you thank you!**

 **Chapter 10**

Reba was with Carl , Shane had just come back with the supplies she needed to save him. " Ok Lori , Rick i need you outside, but close by...just incase, i am very confident now that i can save him. i did two operations like this on people and Hershel here has done it on very many animals, he will be ok" Reba looked at Hershel and nodded. Grabbing the syring she injected carl with a light sedative " lets begin" she said after a moment. Out in the hallway Lori and Rick paced as Reba worked on their son, worried about what might happen if she failed, little did they know that failing ,just wasn't in Reba's vocabulary. Hours later Reba came out pulling bloodied gloves off " he has a lot of recovery, but he-" she didn't get a chance to finish as Rick was hugging the life out of her. "Thank you, Thank you so much, you saved him, you saved my son, thank you" He kept saying thank you over and over sobbing into her shoulder before hugging Lori to him, though he hadn't let go of Reba yet, he was only hugging Lori to his side. Reba was still pressed to his front her nose now in the crook of his neck, she Chuckled awkwardly and backed away, clearing her throat. " Your welcome, both of you, honestly you don't really need to thank me, Carl is like family, i wouldn't hesitate to do it again if i had to" Reba hugged them both " go see your son" and with that she went into the kitchen to check on how T-dog

The ride to the farm felt like it took ages, it was still light outside, and Brooke was anxious to get to her friend and her cousin. Her thoughts where almost overwhelming her with worry, the possible senarios running through her mind, she had no idea where he had even been shot, what he had been shot with. She was so worried he would die and she wouldn't be there to try and do anything about it, she had been a nurse. Of course Reba was the surgeon and was much better equipped to take care of Carl than she, but she still needed to see him, take care of him and help. Finally they saw a gate and Brooke jumped out of the car to unlock it, she watched everyone drive through it and once everyone was through, locked it before hopping back into the car. After another few moments the farm came into view and she felt a lump in her throat. After getting out she didn't even get to knock on the door before Rick and Reba where coming out, Reba froze upon seeing her. She wasn't one to cry but Brooke saw tears well up in her eyes as she walked slowly towards Brooke. Brooke outstretched her arms waiting for the hug but instead Reba's hand connected with her cheek with a painful sting. " What the Hell where you thinking, How could you make me worry like that, you are All i have left, don't you Ever , EVER do that to me again do you understand!" Reba was panting and sniffling before finally pulling a stunned Brooke into a bone crushing hug. " I- I'm sorry, i'm so sorry Reba, im here i am, i had to save her... you know i had to" she soothed her friend before pulling back. " We can talk about this later but for now where is Carl?" Rick gave her a smile and nodding inside " he's in here" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her inside. " good to have you back" he whispered to her and kissed her temple " i cant lose you either your family, just give Reba time, she wont be angry at you forever".

Brooke knocked softly on the door, Lori immediately got up and hugged Brooke " Honey we thought we would never see you again... Sophia?" Brooke smiled at her aunts hesitant question. " She is safe and sound with her mother right now" Brooke peeked at Carl on the bed " he ok?" Brooke gave him a worried look before standing directly next to the bed inspecting his bandage. " I did the surgery myself, but check if you don't trust me" Reba's voice came from the door, Brooke shook her head giving her friend a smile, she knew that Reba was good at her job and that Carl would be better in no time now, he just needed time to heal. " Nah i trust ya with my life, come on lets get to Our r.v I missed it in the short time we where gone..." Brooke walked side by side with Reba to the r.v. " You know we spend so much time together, that being apart was almost like losing half my body, and im sorry, you know that right" Reba nodded stiffly. " i know your sorry, doesn't mean im not still pissed at you but im getting over it, you dissapearing made me realize that i really could lose you in this world, don't need to waste time being mad over you wanting to play hero" Reba said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. " Now a certain crossbow wielding man seemed to be a bit worried about you as well, why don't you go talk with him" Brooke shook her head " not yet, need some time to myself in the r.v. you know i hate being around people too much and with everyone wanting to welcome me back, i just need... Privacy" Reba nodded in understanding and left her to enter the r.v alone, Brooke sat in there for god knows how long reading her various books, enjoying the peaceful silence. The silence was broken when a knock startled her out of her books. " Come on in" She called and Daryl's head poked inside as soon as he opened it, " Your uh friend told me to bring you food" He said holding up a sandwich " grilled cheese made with fresh cheese , Hershel has dairy cows" Daryl explained and handed her the sandwich. " Thank you Daryl, for everything" all she got was a grunt of acknowledgment before the door shut behind him. She sat in there for quite some time after he left, enjoying the comfort that being in the r.v gave her, munching away on her sandwich. it wasn't a house but it Was her home, a sanctuary, her and Reba had spent a lot of money on the thing and made sure they each had their own rooms in it, Reba had the loft that hung above the drivers area, it was decently sized and housed all of her things , Brooke too the small back room, it had enough room for her bed and some of her things but that was how she liked it, she could be alone for a bit. With a sigh Brooke realized she was edging towards exhaustion, it was probably only around mid day now but she still just needed the rest. So she got off the couch in the main area and went back into her room flopping onto her bed with a content sigh, drifting off to sleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Well** **lookie here another chapter, I was just inspired to write another one for you all. now I was thinking I would put little replies to my reviewers here since I have a few now so here it goes.**

 **Galwidanatitud: thank you for being the first to review and for reviewing every single chapter since, I appreciate it and have no shame admitting I was super excited when I got my first review. as for you comment on Brooke and Reba, I based them off myself and my best friend, and the bond definitely does come down to we are family in everything but blood, I'm so so glad that conveys in my story. Ty again so much. :)**

 **MiniHorseMeadow : I am so so glad you like the story! :) and yes these men will definitely show their selves again, I figured I had to give them something to look for in the place of Sophia. and the group of guys was the first thing that came to mind for me so I just gave it a nudge and a push and fit it into the story my way. thank you so so much for reading! :)**

 **Fidotoffee: Thank you for letting me know! I did not realize that it had copied all wonky but when I went back to look on my break at work after reading your review I was like *facepalm* . felt so silly for that mistake, so thank you very much for that :) I'm really glad you like the story so far I hope I continue to entertain you in future chapters :)**

 **Chapter 11**

Reba paced around on top of Dales r.v on watch, normally she did watch on her r.v , but when she had come back later after leaving Brooke she had found the woman sound asleep in her room and hadn't wanted to wake her with her stomping. She knew she had to be exhausted from running and keeping a child safe. The thought of Brooke being gone for good had scared her, and now that she was much calmer she felt bad for slapping her friend. Brooke Loved children, more than anything in this world she adored kids, so she shouldn't have been surprised that Brooke had gone after Sophia. Reba decided she would apologize to Brooke when she got up. Wiping sweat off of her brow she turned to look towards the house for a moment, Rick was on the porch staring back at her with an intensity that made her whole body feel hot, even hotter than that Georgia sun. She had always loved Rick, ever since they where kids, but Rick was older than her, not by a whole lot, but seven years was a lot to over look for some people. Finally she looked away trying to ward off the feelings he made her feel, now really wasn't the time she was supposed to watch for signs of walkers around the property. Her eyes scanned the vast expanse of fields a feeling of peace washing over her.

Daryl was pacing in front of the truck a map was laid out on, " i think we should go survey the area, make sure no walkers are in the woods where we cant see them from up high." Rick nodded and grabbed the map " ok i'll go with you-" But Hershel stepped up and shook his head , putting a hand on ricks shoulder " you gave too much blood yesterday you need to rest and Shane's ankle isn't healed enough to go either". Both men stood back looking a bit like scolded children, angry that they couldn't help more. " Just me then" Daryl muttered grabbing his crossbow ." Wait ,i'll go with you" a voice sounded from behind him, Brooke came rushing over apparently done with sleeping and being alone. " I'll go with you Daryl" She gave him a big smile and her cut her a dirty look " Fine but don't slow me down" was all he said, Brooke just nodded , grabbing a big hunting knife from her r.v and a silenced revolver with one extra clip. Before they left she called up to Reba. " Going searching the woods with Daryl, make sure we are really safe here, i Will be back" she said hoping Reba would get her hidden meaning. A staring contest ensued for a few moments before Reba nodded. " Make sure you do, cause if you don't...i'll bring you back from the dead just to kill you again..." Brooke nodded back and took off walking after Daryl with quiet haste.

They trecked through the woods silently for a while when they came a crossed a house, it looked to be a old farm house, falling apart thanks to months of neglect. The windows where broken in places and the front door hung half way off the hinges, the paint was peeled almost off so the original siding showed. Daryl turned to her putting a finger to his lips. "lets check it out" he whispered to her, she nodded and pulled out her knife. They clear the house relatively quickly going silently from room to room, only finding two corpse in the back but luckily they where actually dead they looked to be a male and female , but as they get to the kitchen a noise in the cupboard halts them, when Daryl opens the door Brooke feels light headed and sick as a snarl reaches her ears. a small walker child no older than four by the looks of him blinks and reaches its hand out for the prospect of food, its milky eyes locking on the pair. Its red hair was dirty and matted stuck to its face that might have been once beautiful but was now gaunt and sunken in, he had a bite mark on his leg that looked torn and jagged. he began to crawl out of the cupboard slowly, Snarling as he did. Daryl Immediately kills it, putting the poor thing out of its misery. A sob escapes Brookes throat and she turns away " im sorry im sorry, i'll be ok, just... just give me a minute" . She feels a hand on her shoulder and it guides her out of the house. The where both silent for a moment " the two dead ones must have been his parents... one of em must have turned or both and..." she took a moment to compose herself again " and bit him ". Daryl looked at her for a moment with a blank stare " don't gotta be ok" was his soft response " your human". She turns and pulls him into a hug, he tenses for a good minute but wraps an arm around her in an awkward hug, He lets her catch her breath , feeling her shake in his arms. Brooke pulls away slowly and looks out into the vast expanse of woods. A breath later she says in a hoarse voice " We should head out" she begins to walk but his hand closes around her wrist. " you need to have a level head and pay attention, take a few minutes" Brooke just shakes her head and pulls gently from his hand. " I'm fine" she begins walking again almost in a haze, she didn't even realize she about to walked into a ditch until Daryl's arm wraps around her waist , jerking her back before she can tumble in. " Ya ain't Fine girl, jeez, get a fuckin grip on yourself, tryin ta get yourself killed? break your neck? stupid bitch." Brooke turns in his hold " i'm sorry i'm not Mrs. Observant you jackass! sorry i was upset, you just cant handle Any kind of emotion, if anything gets too happy, or scary or sad, or hell if some one gets flirty you run the other way, bet you just don't know what to do with yourself" he backed her up against a tree. " you don't know nothin girl!" he sneered at her and she cut him a look right back. " Told you my name isn't girl its Brooke!, or did it slip your mind!" she yelled at him, he looked pissed enough to hit her and for a second she thought he might when he drew his hand up but it was only to cover her mouth. A snarl in the distance froze her letting her know that they where no longer alone. they stood there looking at each other both still mad at the other person, the walkers footsteps got even closer and they didn't move. They just hid behind the big tree, hoping that the walkers wouldn't notice them or smell them, if the dead did smell them they where done for.

Thirty minutes later, When they realized the walker must have moved on he slowly removed his hand, dragging his fingers a crossed her lips, she couldn't help but stick her tongue out and flick it over the pad of his thumb as it went by, the shiver it sent down her spine was matched by the look he gives her and she bites her lip nervously, realizing how close they where. " so do we kiss and make up ?" she says only half joking, trying to break the tension, but his next question startled her. " that an invitation?" he didn't wait for her answer though, his hand threaded into her hair and he leaned down crushing his lips against hers. It sent heat all over Brookes body and curled her toes, her hands went to his waist, looping her fingers into his belt loops, pulling him closer. The kiss slowed down a bit and her tongue skated a crossed his lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth, nipping at her tongue before allowing her tongue to battle with his. When they pulled away they where both panting, Brooke lips where reddened and slightly swollen from being kissed so thoroughly. "Wow..." was all she could say, looking down at the ground unsure of what to say. "Ain't good with words... but, that was a damn good kiss, and i cant stay away from ya..." he looked away as red tinted his cheeks, not wanted her to see. " so... what is this?" Brooke asked a bit hesitant to do so, she didn't want to freak him out or chase him off by rushing into it. Daryl looked thoughtful for a moment " Don't know, I've um... well never had a steady girl or nothin, sure there's been drunken nights and stuff but never anything ... permanent" Brooke nodded, appreciating his honesty. " well how about no labels? just figure each other out first" Daryl nodded in agreement before leaning down to brush his lips more gently against hers. " Lets get back before someone starts worrying about us" And with that they headed back through the thick woods a little slower this time./p


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! sorry its so late! ik you guys must be upset with me, but I still haven't gotten a new computer, this one is so touchy that it shuts off every few minutes x.x so sorry guys here is chapter 12**

 **Chapter 12**

Brooke laid down on the grass with Reba the next day enjoying a reprieve from work duties for a while. the sky was bright today and one could almost forget that walkers even existed outside the farm. Clouds drifted by without a care in the world and Brooke almost envied them. How silly it was to envy clouds, but she did, they were able to drift without a care in the world, up high enough to view the world but not be a part of it. One day she hoped to be in those clouds with all her loved ones but as for now she just wanted to survive and die an old woman. Before the farm she didn't know if that was possible, but now she felt like maybe, just maybe, they had a chance, a real chance. Reba's voice startled her out of her thoughts " I'm sorry" and for a second Brooke thought she heard her wrong. " What for?" Brooke askes tilting her head to the side to look at her friend. " For slapping you, I was scared and it was just the first thing to come to my mind, to make you suffer for scaring me so bad, it wasn't right, to make you feel bad for being a good person, you were born to be a mother, so you saving a child shouldn't have surprised me but I'm selfish and I was terrified of losing you, and I'm sorry" Reba didn't turn to look at her, apologies just weren't her thing and she didn't want brooke to see the guilty look in her eyes. Brooke merely smirked and shrugged even though Reba couldn't see it " Oh that? pft I'm over it, I wasn't even mad, you hit like a wimp anyhow" she teased her friend, trying to defuse the tension. Reba just rolled her eyes and got up " Yea right, come on we have work to do" Brooke jumped up with her and they headed off quickly.

Everyone was gathered together when they got back and Brooke waltzed up to the men, she had been meaning to tell the about the group of men she had seen when she was with Sofia. " Hey guys, I really need your attention" they all turned to look at her, all conversation halting. " What is it Brooke?" Shane asked in an exasperated tone, Brooke only cut him a glare and continued to speak " When Sophia and I were out in the woods, we slept in a tree, well Sophia slept , I kept watch and some guys came by, they were talking about raping girls and shit, the kind of sick fucks we don't need close by..." they all immediately began to ask her questions about them, if she knew where they might be, she shook her head no. " We need to go search the area see if we can find out if they are close enough to be a problem " Rick said and Daryl immediately picked his Cross bow up. " I'll take a horse go search the ridge, if there is a camp out there... I'll spot it" Brooke follows behind him as he heads for the stables. " I'm coming with you..." She said once he started to saddle up the horse closest to them. " T' hell you are!" he scowls at her halting his movements. She just smirked and stepped up to him " Every Lone ranger needs a Tonto, come on Daryl, I'll back you up it will be fine." Daryl looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it " Fine, lets hurry up and go so we can get back before lunch time." And with that Daryl swung himself into the saddle after everything was all set, Brooke put her foot in the holder and lifted herself up behind him. " Lets head out Lone ranger" she tease and he reached back and swatted her legs. "shut it Tonto" he teased back, they trotted off into the woods, Brooke had to wrap her arms around Daryl's waist to keep from falling off the back of the horse.

The pair rode through the forest in comfortable silence, not only looking for the hostile group, but just enjoying time away from everyone else. the trees swayed in the breeze as they passed them, the vibrant green leaves seemed to be starting to turn orange around the edges. " I think it's gonna be cold sooner or later" Daryl turned his head to peer back at her nodding his head slightly. "Yeah looks like it" he turned back to watch where they were riding and that's when shit went downhill. a snake was apparently on the ground in front of them and snapped at the horse. With a loud whinny the horse reared up and began to buck, Brooke held on to Daryl's waist for dear life as the horse kept bucking backwards. "She's gonna throw us" Brooke said in a panicked voice, and with a final buck Daryl lost his grip on the reins, they went tumbling down the ravine and Brooke lost her grip on Daryl before falling into the ice cold water. the shock from the hard impact caused Brooke to gasp, breathing in a bunch of water. She pushed herself to the surface of the water hacking and gasping. She coughed up the water in her lungs that where now burning. Swimming blindly with one arm as her other didn't seem to want to move, to the water's edge until her hands hit ground and she pulled herself onto the muddy ground and flipped over on her back her shoulder was screaming at her and a warm wet liquid was sliding down her face. She wanted to sit up to look for Daryl but her body wouldn't move just yet. She looked up at the same clouds from earlier, ones that had looked so beautiful passing by, now they mocked her from their safety above. Slowly she sat up and looked around, just in time to see Daryl coming out of the water, he had fallen into a shallower part of the water and was clutching his side. As he got close she saw the sharp point of his arrow patruding from his side. "Fuck that looks painful" she said her words slowly as talking seemed to make her even more tired than she already felt. Daryl didn't comment, just knelt down next to her "your bleeding" he stated putting a hand to her shoulder as if to pull her closer. She cried out and shying away from his touch " that hurts" she whimpered. He ran a hand over his face and helped her stand. " We gotta get up that ridge, wait here" He said and grabbed a stick off the ground, walking slowly back to where he fell and fishing his crossbow out of the water. Once he had it he ripped his shirt and tied it as if to staunch the blood flowing from around the arrow. After he got back to her he helped her get to the edge of the ravine and they began a slow climb, Brooke was having difficulties even with Daryl's help, climbing one handed was hard. Just as they were half way to the top Daryl lost his footing and fell back down, Brooke held her place securely with an arm around an oddly bent tree. she wanted to go get him but didn't think she could make it back down on her own. So she watched helpless as he lay on the ground unconscious.

It was about thirty minutes later that she started to panic, he still hadn't gotten up and a walker had just made its presence known and was heading towards Daryl's prone form. "Daryl! Daryl wake up Please!." she called to him and finally he stirred a bit but didn't get up, she could even hear him talking, but to whom she didn't know. As if reality was coming back to him he saw the walker that was coming for him and another showed up even closer to him. Brooke was about to let herself fall down again to get to him when he ripped the arrow outta his side and shot one walker and then bashing the others head in. She winced as he cuts the ears off the walkers and strings them around his neck. he turns to look up at her and she sees blood on his face, knowing he must have cracked his face on the way down. He began to climb again, even slower this time, mumbling to himself as he went. He made it back up to her and looped an arm around her waist. They began their climb a new finally making it to the top this time. Brooke clutched her arm, the blood from her head wound had now dripped down the whole side of her face to the point she had to wipe it out of her eyes. "we need to get back" she bites out and Daryl merely grunts. She really wants to ask why he had taken to ears off the walkers but didn't want to anger him any further, she wrapped her good arm around his waist and he did the same for her leaning onto each other for extra support. the slow walk back was hard and Brooke became unable to even speak she was so weak, but finally the edge of the farm came into view and they let go of each other to walk on their own. _'just a little further, a little further'_ she told herself, looking over at Daryl every few seconds.

Figures where running up to them from afar, the sun blocked her from seeing anything but silhouettes or maybe things where just getting to blurry to see. Once the figures where close enough she realized it was Rick, Shane, T-dog and Glenn. They had worried expressions on their faces and she realized what they must look like as Rick raised his gun to Daryl's head. Her eyes widened but she relaxed as Daryl spoke " That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head, gonna pull the trigger?!" The all looked relieved until a gunshot rung out and Daryl fell. Brooke went to the ground as well but only to crawl to Daryl's side, "No! " Rick screamed and ran to them, Brooke turned his head to see that the bullet barley grazed him, she sighed and lay her head against his chest, now that they were back she could relax, so she let the darkness that had been edging at her vision finally take her in its warm embrace. After all Rick would take care of them, she trusted him to keep the both of them safe.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! WOW did anyone Else see that new Episode of TWD! omg I was Screaming at my screen!bahhh omg ! I was so excited about it! ok ok on to other things. I got a review for my last chapter that was... less than friendly. I understand not everyone will like my story and I don't mind that, I also don't mind criticism if it is constructive, but when you are deliberately rude about something That is unacceptable. if you don't like my story that's ok, but don't read it if it is so terrible. on that note thank you to all my readers who do enjoy my story I really appreciate it and I love to here your feed back. if you have any advise for me please just shoot me a message. if you want to discuss tonight's episode we can have a therapy session in my inbox**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own walking dead at all. just my characters brooke and reba**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Brooke was running in a dark forest from who or what she didn_ ' _t know until she heard the snarls. she picked up speed but they where getting louder and louder. the trees whipped past her as if she was running fifty miles per hours, the snarling continued to echo all around her. she felt as if she was being surrounded and that's when she realized she was, all around her where walkers, but not just regular walkers, these where her family, everyone in the group snarling and snapping their jaws at her, she screamed until her voice was hoarse and fell into the fetal position. the walkers hissed her name louder and louder. " Brooke... Brooke...-"_

"Brooke wake up its OK!" a voice pulled her from her sleep and she opened her eyes quickly and shot up only to hiss in pain and be gently pushed back down. " Your fine we set your shoulder and your all bandaged up, safe , back at the farm " it was Rick that was speaking to her now and Brooke sighed. " Am i in Hershel's house?" she asked groggily and Rick nodded. " Yeah we patched you up here, you've only been here about twenty minutes, Reba's patching Daryl up in the other room" At the mention of Daryl she made to get up ." Whoa slow slow, you can see him when your better" he went to push her back down but she slapped his hand away. " I need to be with him" she argued and he looked like he wanted to tell her no but with a sigh he leaned over and gently lifted her up to carry her to the next room, when he opened the door Reba scowled. " I Just fixed her she needs rest" she glared at Rick to get her point a crossed. " She wants to be in here with Daryl and if we tell her no she will just come in here when we are all asleep" Reba still looked pissed but let him pass to set Brooke on the bed next to Daryl. She saw his bandaged head and felt anger rise in her " who shot him?" she demanded."it was an accident..." Rick started but Brooke cut him off "Who...shot him?" she repeated with a little more venom, even as weak as she felt she still had the strength to be angry. " Andrea did but we thought you two where walkers, all covered in blood and hobbling, it was an accident and she was very sorry" Rick said softly and Brooke let it go... for now. she just lay next to him and yawned. " Get some rest..." Reba said gently and kissed her for head " And no more super stunts please, your gonna give me a heart attack" and with that they left and Brook fell back to sleep.

She awoke some time later with an arm wrapped around her middle and someone's breath on her neck, she just snuggled deeper into him until she heard soft voices talking. It seemed to wake Daryl up too because he disentangled himself from her. Rick and Shane where in the room with them and as soon as they saw Daryl awake they wanted to know what had happened and if they had found the group. When they realized they hadn't they seemed to deflate a bit. " Well we will pick it up again tomorrow , you two get some more rest" Rick says and him and Shane leave the room. They stay silent for a bit before Daryl turns to her and gently pulls her so that they are face to face. his hand comes up to cup her cheek and his thumb traces the side of her face. " thought we was both goners..." he mumbles and brings Brooke s lips to his in a soft kiss, not wanting to hurt his injuries or hers. when he pulls away he pulls her against his chest, mindful of her shoulder. " we kept each other safe, i had faith that we would get back OK, a little worse for wear but... we survived" Brooke shrugs with her good arm " i knew we would be OK". Daryl lips up turn into a smirk and he squeezes her waist. " your somethin else girl...Brooke" he corrects himself and she chuckles " So are you".

The next day Brooke is deemed OK to get up, but is restricted to walking very short distances around camp, and also restricted from work much to her agitation. Reba put her arm in a sling to help keep pressure off her shoulder. she walked slowly to the fire pit, sitting in an empty lawn chair before being handed a plate of fresh eggs much to her excitement, someone had scrambled some but left two boiled ones for her, she gobbled them down happily, she hated scrambled eggs because she didn't like the yolk. Glenn also walked up to her and handed her a peach and some jerky, she ate the peach but decided to take the jerky to Daryl, she wasn't a real fan of the stuff. once she reached Daryl tent she saw Andrea leaving and felt her anger rise, she tucked the jerky into her sling and stalked forward. Andrea noticed her and cut her a look. " whats your problem?" she asked and with Brooke's good arm she threw a heavy punch to Andrea's face. Seeing Andrea knocked on her ass was worth the pain in her shoulder from jerking around " You are my problem, stay away from him, you trigger happy bitch" and before Andrea could even get up she stalked into Daryl tent, he was giving her a very amused look. " What!?" he just laughed and pat the space beside him, gesturing for her to sit. " Nice punch Rocky" He teased and Brooke sent him a playful glare " yea yea, told you i could take care of myself".

Reba was walking the perimeter of the fences when Rick decided to come talk to her. " How are you?" he asked only for her to shrug. " I'm fine, just worried about Brooke, shes always putting herself at risk, playing the hero card and i know that that's just her shes always hated seeing people hurt and always wants to help but i just wish for once she would be selfish...think of her own safety" Reba looked out towards the woods with a sigh, nothing good had come from those woods yet and the looming danger was giving her a head ache. " Maybe you should take your own advice..." His words made her snap her head to the side to stare at him with wide eyes. " Whats That supposed to mean?!" she growled and he held up his hands. " Listen i love Brooke too, shes family... but she is a grown woman and sometimes you forget that as much as i do, she can take care of herself, and your gonna have to let her walk on her own, cant always be there to catch her when she falls" Reba knew he was right. She just didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, she looked back out towards the forest and Rick slipped a hand on her shoulder. " you need to be selfish sometimes too Reba,try to take care of yourself too. " his breath was on her neck as he spoke and it made her feel all fuzzy, she nodded stiffly and stepped away from him. " your right, I'll let up on her a bit" she heard him sigh and he patted her shoulder again before leaving. she wanted to tell him to stay but she knew he shouldn't so she remained quiet as she finished her check and headed back to the others


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! how are you guys? heres a new chapter , sorry they are so spaced out but I work A lot and long hours**

 **Chapter 14**

Brooke rolled over onto her side with an audible groan, Her whole body seemed to ache more today than it did yesterday, but she had to get up she had things to do and she really wanted to get into her r.v again. She wanted to get Daryl a good book to replace the boring one he had been given. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Andrea had given it to him, nothing at all. With another groan she sits up and carefully as she can, mindful not to wake Daryl as she does, he had had a fit full sleep not being able to get comfortable with his injury, Sliding off the cot she unzipped the tent and stepped out. her bones popped and cracked with discomfort "Ah i have got to get him a more comfortable bed" she grumbled before heading over to the main part of there camp, it really was a cool setup, the r.v's faced away from each other, pointing in opposite directions in case they had to pull away with a quickness and then the tents littered about close to the r.v's for a bit of cover while sleeping. " Hey sleepy head" a voice sounded behind her and she smiled turning to face her best friend. " Well hey there" she chuckled and walked over to her friend hugging her " thanks for patching us up, you have a knack for saving my ass". Reba just shrugged with indifference and looked to the clear sky with a sigh " was nothing don't mention it". Typical Reba, hated praise for her work, even in school she had been like that, she really hated the spotlight. Brooke nudged her shoulder " gonna have to learn to take a thank you sooner or later Reb's" Reba cut her a playful yet stern glare. " Later is preferable" she muttered, going to sit by the dead fire pit, using a stick to stir still warm embers using her other hand to strike a match against the ground and toss it into the fire, shifting the wood with the stick again till she saw a small flame. Brooke set about getting the chicken eggs Maggie had brought this morning and some of the milk from the cows that littered the property. She put it into a bowl and mixed it up, putting it all into a pan and holding it over the flame, Carol walked over and set a stand above the fire with a metal ring on the top. " its a camp fire stove, so you don't have to hold the pan in your hand anymore, Hershel gave it to me." Brooke smiled and gave her a side hug as she sat the pan down on the camp fire stove. " Thanks so much Carol, my hand cramps up sometimes holding that pan so long" Carol just nodded and went off to do laundry. Brooke cooked up a whole platter of scrambled eggs with some squirrel meat Daryl had smoked to preserve it, it looked great and after boiling the two left over eggs for herself she sat everything on a fold out table " breakfast everyone!" she called , most of the group stopped their chores and came to eat. " Thanks Brooke, you always cook so good" T-dog complimented her making her blush and tell him thank you. Brooke fixed a plate for Daryl and headed for his tent, if she didn't feed him then no one would. As she neared his tent he was walking out, slowly but with definite less pain than before. Brooke smiled and handed him his plate " you really should take it easy Dixon..." she teased as she watched him eat his food ,not even bothering to use the fork she provided which in turn made her chuckle.

Reba had just finished up her watch and went down to grab some breakfast, she wasn't much for eating in the morning which is why she had waited till her watch was over to eat. As Dale passed her she handed over the rifle to him with a nod. Brooke walked back over to her from talking to Daryl with a smile. "Hey sis wanna have an us day? We haven't had one in forever" her smile spread wider and Reba couldn't help but smile back. " that sounds amazing, lets go to the r.v , more private and we can just do our own thing yea?" Brooke jumped up and down with excitement " yes! Ok lets go" she both run to their r.v laughing with each other. Once inside the sat on the couch and began talking about various things , from their old life to songs they love to Disney and beyond. Somewhere in between talking they would sing songs together or throw pillows off the couch at each other, this was the stuff they used to do every day, before they knew it an hour of goofing off had flew by them. " God i forgot how fun it was to just be the two of us" Brooke said laying back on the couch. " i can't believe i used to think zombies where cool, the apocalypse sucks man, no internet, no phone, its all just... Survive or die, so stressful" Brooke sighed looking out the window. " But hey! At least we still have each other right?" Reba leaned over and put her head on Brooke shoulder. " Yeah we have each other, more than some people get in times like these." Brooke laid her head atop of Reba's with a sigh " do we Have to go back out there" she asked with a huff. Reba chuckled and sat up pushing Brookes head up in the process " well no we don't Have to, but i don't think the others will be too happy to take our share of the work today" They both sighed but still held smiles on their faces." ok well lets get back to work" Reba said standing up and moving towards the door, only to be stopped by Brooke's hand on her shoulder. " Hey, thanks for this time, i needed it, needed my sister. " they hugged then in a bear crushing hug " dude any time, you always come first" with that final statement they both left the r.v and went about their day

Brooke was helping Maggie muck out the horse stalls a little later that day, even though it was disgusting work she still liked being around the horses and it gave her a sense of calm being in their presence. " You know your pretty good at this, it will be nice to have help when it comes to the horses around here, Beth doesn't really like helping clean em as much as she does riding em" Brooke finished with one horses stall and began to brush the horse down, it nudges her face affectionately making her laugh. " oh i love horses and this one is a charmer, isn't that right boy" she kisses the side of the horses face with a smile. " Maggie laughed at her for the way she talked to the horse as she finished up the last horses stall and also began to brush her own horse down. Brooke finished before Maggie and walked over to wait for her to finish. " i was thinking maybe i could get to ride on one again, im really a great rider, that thing with Nelly never happens to me" Maggie nodded and seemed to be thinking. " Maybe two days from now, we can see about going riding , maybe i'll race ya , see what you can do." Brooke smirked and bumped shoulders with Maggie " oh your on" looking outside she sees it seems to be about mid afternoon. " well i'm going to go make lunch for the group, see you later" Brooke waves to her as she runs out to prepare a large stew for lunch


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys just wanted to say and respond to the private message I got, I apologize the I don't word for word follow the script of the WD characters, but I will remind everyone this is a Fanfiction not the real thing, while I like to keep it basically like the show I like to have a bit of free range. that said I also want to thank those who have stuck with me thus far , rate review message me, it really helps.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD at all just My OC's**

 **Chapter 15**

Brooke was beginning to get antsy everything seemed to be almost... Normal, no one was arguing today, no one seemed worried about anything. Well all except Glenn, he seemed nervous and fidgety , he kept looking towards the barn then at Dale , then to the whole camp and repeating. It was starting to drive Brooke insane, she was two seconds from stomping up to him and ask him what he was hiding. Normally Glenn was a great guy and tried to have a smile for everyone, today was different and she just couldn't take it anymore. Though when they sat down to eat Brooke got her wish as Glenn shuffled slowly up to the group and cleared his throat. " Uh...Um guys... The barn is full of... Walkers" Everyone froze ,but only for a moment before they all sprung into action or panic depending on who you looked at. It seemed no one wanted to believe Glenn just on his word and began to converge on the smell was immediately overwhelming and the tell tale groan on walkers could be heard from inside, How they hadn't heard it before was beyond Brooke, but then again they didn't go over this way often. Shane and Rick began to Argue back and forth almost immediately. " You can Not tell me your ok with this?!" The look Shane gave him was searing. " Rick put his hands up as if to clam his friend down " no, no I am not, but this isn't or land, if we are gonna clear this up, we will have to talk Hershel into it, this is his land". Shane and rick began to argue again when Dale interrupted. "Hershel sees those things as people , his family is in there" He explained and Rick looked almost betrayed. " you knew?" Even his voice sounded hurt, Dale sighed " I talked to him yesterday-"."And you waited the Night!?" Shane interrupted him angrily stepping closer to him making Brooke and Reba shift ever so slightly closer to Dale, they both had a softness for the old man. Dale put his hand up to them letting them know he had it " I thought we could survive one more night, and we did!, the point is Hershel sees them as sick people" Shane scoffed and waved his hands around, he looked quite dangerous to Brooke at the moment but then again , she had always known what kind of person Shane was, this world hadn't changed him, it had shed him of his sheep's clothing exposing him for the true wolf, the predator he was.

While she had been thinking they had continued to argue and the next thing she heard had her blood boiling. " We either need to go in there and clear the barn or we gotta leave" Rick cut him a look as everyone looked at Shane wide eyed. " we cant go" Rick said to him as calm as possible. " Why Rick why?" Carol stepped up timidly and muttered " because we all need stability, I don't want Sophia back out there, if Brooke hadn't been with her she could have still been lost or worst , dead. Next time we may not be there to save her if we are on the road, I just cant do it, not anymore" Shane cut her the nastiest of glares before Brooke stepped up , placing a hand on Carols Shoulder " none of us want to leave but feel free to if you want to Shane, We can take care of ourselves and we don't Need you to stand here and make decisions for us, we are all grown adults, you don't like it, the roads that a way, see how well you do alone..." Shane stepped up in her face only for Daryl to pull her back and behind him to stand next to Reba. " No one is going anywhere just let me figure this out, I have to talk Hershel into this ... We cant leave. " He looked at Lori with determination and she nodded her head slowly, agreeing with her husband. " Listen we all need to take a breather, we can keep a guard posted close by to keep an eye on the barn, But we all should chill out" Reba said quietly startling everyone as they turned to her. Shane scoffed and kicked a metal bucket near by and the sound must have finally caught the walkers in the barns attention because they began to press at the door, luckily it held firm

Everyone dispersed from the barn except T-dog who graciously took first watch of the barn. Shane stalked off and Lori took Rick to the side to talk to him before he headed up to Hershel's house. Brooke sighed and sat down next to Reba, leaning her head onto her shoulder only to be shrugged off. Brooke gave her a soft smile. " don't want to be touched right now?" Reba shook her head with a huff and looked out over the large field. " No I'm just stressed is all, I want to stay here, its been so peaceful, but the reality is, is this is a big property to look after, we cant be everywhere at once and the fences, let be real they at barley keep the cattle in, they wont do the best job at keeping walkers out. Ones gonna get on or more, and then this place wont be safe, hell it already doesn't feel safe now" Brooke nods, listening to her friend vent and put on her best positive smile. " well we will just have to make sure Hershel sees it our way is all, lets not worry about it right this second, lets just not think about it for a bit, we can worry about it tomorrow." Brooke looked up to see Rick walking their way, " Any who I think Uncle Rick wants to talk to you anyhow" Brooke chuckled and got up , patting Ricks shoulder as she passed him

Reba smiled at Rick slightly " tough day eh?" Reba says trying to make light of the situation. " yeah... Yeah it is" Rick rubs a hand over his face and looks at her from the corner of his eye. " You ok? " He asks her gently reaching a hand out to rub her shoulder and for once Reba felt comfortable enough, even when stressed to allow him to do so. It wasn't normally that Reba was comfortable with many people touching her, especially when stressed, so the fact that she let him get close to her was saying something. Normally Brooke was the only one who could even sit next to her when she was like this. Reba smiled at him and repeated what she told Brooke " I'm just stressed but... This helps" Reba chuckled and leaned closer to his touch, it felt nice to have a man care about her enough to ask how she was. Rick sighed and looked at her as if he could see all the answers he needed right in her eyes, as cheese as that sounded before he looked away towards the house. " No need for you to stress, we will work this out with Hershel, we can build a life here, all of us can. Place like this is so rare now and we need to keep a hold of it." Reba merely nodded I mean how do you reply to that, He was so sure of himself and Reba didn't have the heart to let her negative feelings towards the whole situation ruin his hope


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys I am so so sorry it has been so long! work has been in over load and just about killing me. I hope you guys like it and thank you to all my readers including my new guest reader who left that sweet review. thank you all really, without you guys idk if I would continue to write :)**_

 **Chapter 16**

The next two days went by in a blur for Brooke, she felt almost like the group was falling completely apart. Everyone seemed to be glaring at one another and now Hershel and his people barely spoke to them or even acknowledged them. She had just about had enough of all this tension and frustration, It was suffocating to be around Amy and Andrea, the sisters seemed to fight even more these days over nothing really. It was exhausting keeping up with what everyone seemed to be pissed about and frankly Brooke and Reba were done trying to keep everyone from killing each other. Amy and Andrea started up again on whatever new argument they thought up and Brooke growled jumping up. " LISTEN! I am Sick and Tired of everyone fighting, we are supposed to be working together to come up with a solution for this barn mess, not fighting with each other about everything that pisses you off!, stop acting like children and grow up, god" she huffed and rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up and walking off to fix lunch for everyone. Rick was no where to be found and him and Andrea were supposed to go look to see if those men where anywhere near the farm, something this important and people just shoo it away as if it is nothing. Brooke frowned stabbing at the scrambling eggs in the large pan over the fire pit. "what did the eggs do to ya?" Daryl's voice sounded behind her making her jump a bit and turn, blushing when she sees him chuckling. "nothing , nothing at all... Just tired of everyone at each others throats, I'm fucking sick of it!" she says with a sigh, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand to alleviate the pressure building behind her eyes. " It will get better just wait, you going out with Andrea and Rick later? Look to see how close those guys might be to the farm?" Daryl asked a hand rubbing subtlety against her back, his way of comforting her she supposed. Brooke shook her head quickly " Heck no, Andrea and Amy have been fighting about stupid stuff non stop, I don't need to listen to Andrea complain for however long we are out there." Daryl smirked and shook his head at her " yeah well, whatever you say , I'm gonna go hunt see what I can get for dinner". Brooke raised her eye brow at him " sure that's a good idea?" he just shrugs and nods before walking away.

Reba surveyed the area around the r.v, seeing Dale atop his r.v. On the other side of camp made her smile, between the two of them the camp was well looked after. It needed it now that they knew walkers were just a few feet from their living space. The farm that had once seemed peaceful was now a danger zone and all Reba wanted to do was grab her family and high tail it the other way. That farmer was bonkers if he thought those things were just sick, they looked dead and smelled dead, how could he Not see that. Reba rolled her eyes at the thought, he was a fool to hope those type of things and if they stayed here that old man was going to get them killed. Looking back over her shoulder she sees Glenn taking over for Dale and narrows her eyes as she sees Dale sneak off into the woods with the gun bag. Rick was no where in sight, but she knew Dale wasn't hiding them from Rick. No, he was hiding them from Shane and Reba thought that maybe that was for the best, Shane was reckless and impulsive, he didn't need access to those guns. God knows what he would do if he got the chance to get them. As if fate was striking them all down Shane came marching up to Glenn yelling about the guns and Dale making Reba Huff with irritation. "We don't know where he is so just shove it Shane!" she shouted loud enough for him to here. He cut her the dirtiest look he could muster, one she was sure he must practice in the mirror before stalking with purpose off into the woods. Reba's brows furrowed and a look of worry crossed her face, she wanted to go after them honestly she did but she didn't want to cause more issue than need be. Hopefully he wouldn't find Dale or the guns, for once she just wanted everything to be ok.

It was getting a lot later and Rick still wasn't around, all anyone knew was he had gone off to talk to Hershel and hadn't come back yet. It had gone from them knowing he could handle himself to being worried about him to the point , everyone was talking about searching for him. That was until Shane started walking towards everyone with the big bag of guns slung over his shoulder. "You guys with me?" he grunted and started handing out guns to everyone and when he got to Reba she shoved the gun bag in his hand. "What the fuck did you do to Dale" she demanded. Shane rolled his eyes scoffing " Old mans fine, hes just to old to keep up with me" and he moved away from her not sparing her a second glance. Brooke went to advance on Shane, fully intent on punching him in his weasel face , but Daryl's hand on her wrist prevented her from doing so. Though when Shane tried to hand Carl a gun Brooke ripped her hand from his grasp , beating Lori to the punch " get the Fuck away from him, or I will make you regret it" she says standing between him and Carl. Shane really looks like he wants to argue to push it but he backs down, though Brooke doesn't think this is the last of this confrontation. Lori gives Brooke a grateful smile but it falters when they see Rick walking up to the barn with Hershel, with Walkers on poles. "Oh shit..." Brooke mumbles following the others as quickly as she could. "What are you doing!" Shane bellows "do you know what your holding on to?" He exclaims waving his hands about. Hershel gives him a dirty look " I know Who I'm holding on to" he said stubbornly. Everyone began to fidget nervously as the walkers snarled and reached for them. Shane , Rick, and Hershel began to argue until Shane pulling his gun out and aimed it at the walker Hershel was holding. "Let me ask you something, could a living breathing person walk away from This?" he yelled, a wild look in his eyes, he began to shoot, shooting the walker three times. " That's its heart, its lungs, why does it keep coming huh?" More gun shots, the snarls from the barn walkers began to get louder. "Shane that's ENOUGH!" Rick screamed and Shane cocked his head to the side. He had never looked more crazy than he had today " your right man, that Is enough..." he said softly and shot the walker in the head. Hershel fell to his knees in horror. "Enough riskin our life living next to this Barn, it ain't like it was before man, you have to be willing to do what it Takes!" he backed towards the barn and grabbed a pickax and walked towards the barn and Brooke rushed towards him Grabbing at the pick ax " Shane please that's enough" she says grabbing his shoulder when she failed to grip the pick ax. Shane was too far gone though and ended up smacking her with the non sharp side of the pick ax, pain resonated through her shoulder as she fell. "Fuck" she groaned and began to scoot as far from the barn as she could. A strong arm wrapped around her waist "hes too far gone girl, let him do what hes gonna do its too late" Daryl's voice close to her ear soothed her but only a bit, he handed her off to Reba who clutched her " don't watch" Reba whispered to her and held her a little tighter. The sounds of gun fire reached her ears as the group killed every last walker that roamed out the Barn. Carl and Sophia clutched each other not too far off from them, Lori and Carol standing protectively in front of there children. Once it was all over Brooke moved her head from Reba shoulder ,just staring at the carnage, Hershel would surely throw them out now, they would go back to having no home again. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of having to hide and go from day to day again.


	18. Chapter 17

**Wow! this is the longest chapter I have made yet I am so proud of it. and I got a few people messaging me about how I don't quote walking dead characters word for word and I get you want it to follow the story all the way but this is fanfiction and I'm just not about keeping it Exactly like the walking dead. I watch the episodes Once before writing the chapters they coincide with so I apologies that I don't remember it exactly. hope you all enjoy.~~**

 **Chapter 17**

Brooke helped pull bodies on to the bed of a truck, each strain of her muscles reminding her that she was alive while Hershel's family was dead. It didn't feel right, what Shane did was necessary yes but not like that, not how it went down. He had no right to bust down those doors like that, she had seen the look on Hershel's face after Shane had shot the walker he was holding, he realized his mistake , but Shane just couldn't control himself. Daryl was right Shane was too far gone, and Brooke felt like there would come a time when she would have to take matters into her own hands and end him. It was a terrible thought to be in her head and she immediately asked God to forgive her. Footsteps startled her out of her prayers and thoughts. " Praying?" Glenn asked sitting down next to her "You really still believe some god is up there watching over us?". Instead of getting offended she merely smiled "yes...i do, and nothing you or anyone else can say will convince me otherwise, everything happens for a reason, even zombies..." Brooke chuckled and got up leaving Glenn with what she had said, Most of the group new she believed in God but most didn't comment on it, let her be about it. Some would try to tell her that there was no god because what kind of god would allow zombies right? Brooke always brushed them off and always would, her faith made her strong. She walked into her r.v and grabbed her bow and her quiver of arrows Brooke hadn't been out shooting of hunting in a long time. Walking to the woods she looked around to see if anyone was going to make a fuss about her leaving but no one did luckily. She crept through the woods walking as quietly, while before the apocalypse she had only been hunting a few times with some of her guy friends, now she was pretty good at it. Maybe not as good as Daryl, but decent all the same, She continued on not suspecting that anything would be happening back at home now that the walkers had been dealt with.

Reba was in a flurry of motion, Hershel was gone and now Rick and Glenn where going to look for them now. With a huff Reba grabbed her knives and holstered them in her knife belt before picking up her bat and heading over to where Rick was talking with some of the others. " I'm coming, you can't stop me so don't argue" she said in a serious tone before getting in the front seat of the car. Rick didn't even try to tell her no ,merely got into the drivers side leaving Glenn to get in the back and they where off in no time. Reba let the men talk just zoning out until she heard Glenn speak "Maggie says she loves me...she must be confused" Rick and Reba looked at each other sharing a laugh "I think Maggie can make up her own mind about who she loves Glenn, she isn't confused at all, your just scared" Reba said making Glenn blush. "i hmm I didn't say it back just stood there like a jerk" Rick shook his head " tell her when we get back life's too short". With those final words of wisdom the car lapsed into silence until they reached the bar called Hatlan's (apologies if I spelled that wrong). Parking outside the entered the bar with caution , till they saw Hershel drinking at the bar. "who's with you" he demanded not turning to look at them just yet. "Glenn and Reba came with me" Rick said in a calm voice, Hershel just scoffed which in turn made Reba roll her eyes. She was getting tired of his childish attitude it was getting old. "Maggie send him" Reba cut him a glare and stalked over "No we both volunteered to come, you need to stop this pity party and come home" Rick walked over putting his hand out and gently moving Reba out of the way so he can place a hand on Hershel's shoulder "your girls need you Beth is in some sort of comatose state of shock, she needs your help" Hershel just shook his head " Beth needs her Mother, or to mourn her, I robbed her of that, I was a fool, you saw that Rick, tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen" Rick and Hershel argued back and forth but Reba had stopped listening to it, the fighting was giving her a massive head ache. Though that was quickly forgotten as she saw Hershel turn his glass over, finally done feeling sorry for himself she hoped. They all got up to leave but luck was never on their side per usual, as two men walked through the door. "Holy shit their alive Dave" They lowered their weapons but that didn't mean Reba lowered hers. "Yes we are alive and where just leaving, enjoy the bar boys" She growled placing her finger close to the trigger but not on it. "Boys? Darlin I'm Allll man" the chubby one Tony sneered. His eyes looking her up and down making her skin crawl. " Yeah whatever" Reba kept her gun close, finger next to the trigger, she had a really bad feeling as they all backed into their seats again this time joined by there new 'friends'. Rick poured them all drinks as they began to talk about where they had been and what they had seen. "so it doesn't look like your hangin your hats here, you looking to move on? " Rick just shrugged and looked at Reba silently telling her to come closer to him. He didn't want her anywhere near these guys and right now she was standing within arms reach of Tony, but Reba didn't want to move if she did Tony would have a clear shot on Rick if things went down. She wouldn't let him get hurt when she could prevent it. "we are going to fort benning...eventually" and that was all the information they where giving. Dave smirked and chuckled "hate to tell you but we ran into someone from fort benning and they said its gone" with this information they were all halted "Fort bennings gone?" Glenn exclaimed and Dave just nodded continuing on talking "well we saw your cars outside...look empty see were sleepin in ours, so if your not shacking up here then where" everyone was silent, not willing to tell about the farm. They started listing off different places they could be staying and when they got to farm Glenn's eyes widened giving it away, Reba cut him a frustrated glare. " You got a farm?" Dave asks as Tony walks over to the corner, Reba hears the sound of his pants unzipping and gags a bit as the disgusting man pisses on the wall. Dave and Rick went back and forth Dave trying to get Rick to let them come with them, Tony had come back over sitting even closer to Reba "Got any cooze like this one, haven't had any in a while" he ran his hand up her arm and she shifted away slapping his hand " don't touch me". Rick glared at the man turning back to Dave " sorry my friends got no class, city folk, but we can't go back out there, you know what its like" Rick shook his head with finality . " We can't take anymore sorry" He was trying to be calm but felt like this was gonna end badly. Tony jumped up grabbing Reba with a quickness pinning her arms to her side holding her close to his sweaty body "Man fuck this, I'll kill all of ya'll fuck your girl and Take your farm, now tell us where it is or I'll make you watch us!" Reba scoffed ad turned her head to look at him. "What makes you think I need them to save me fucker" she jerked her head forward and slammed it back into his face , satisfied when she heard his nose crack. Tony howled and released her to cradle his nose in his hands. Rick , Glenn and Reba drew their guns as Hershel stood in the back ground, unsure of what to do."Whoa whoa hey, no body is killing anyone, I'm sorry about him like I said no class" Dave put his gun on the table right within reach as if that was supposed to make them feel better, "Where do you suppose we go if not this farm Rick?" Dave cocked his head to the side waiting for Ricks answer. Rick scoffs and looks at him seriously "I hear Nebraska's nice". Dave shakes his head "Nebraska...this guy" he immediately looks pissed and grabs his gun but before he can fire Rick shoots him down Reba taking out Tony before he can even raise his gun as well.

Brooke came back to camp close to dark with two rabbits and six squirrels on her belt, she felt quite proud that she had caught that many. She sat them next to the fire and began to skin and gut them like Daryl had taught her then gave them to Carol for cooking. Brooke would have cooked but she just didn't feel like it tonight, She began walking to Daryl's camp only to stop when she sees Lori walking towards her looking upset. "Lori whats up?" Lori sighed and rubbed her face. "I asked Daryl to go find Rick and the others but he told me to do it myself,so I am" Brooke shook her head "You can't go alone, I'll come with you" Lori didn't Argue just followed her to a car, she didn't actually know who's car it was but it didn't matter she got in with her. "We should be there in no time" Brooke said smiled and drove away from the farm, in retrospect they should have told Somebody they where going to leave but they didn't and couldn't go back so she wouldn't stress it now. "Could you hand me that map in there? " Broke smiled and looked for the map in the glove box "sure its in here?" Lori turned her head to stare into the glove box as well . " Yeah that one" Brooke grabbed the map and as the sat up Brooke screamed "LORI! Lori look out!" Lori screamed as they hit the walker head on flipping the car onto its side. Brooke's seat belt kept her in her seat but her head had hit the open glove box and she slipped into unconsciousness. She awoke some time later , Lori still seemed to be out but a walker was pushing its face through the broken glass of the front windshield, ripping away at its skin. Brooke groaned, she was dangling a bit in her seat, the car had flipped on its driver side so if she released her seat belt she would fall right where the walkers face was and that wasn't an option. Brooke shifted her leg and pain shot up it, looking down she sees her knife embedded in her leg. She remembered having it in her hand when they had crashed so somehow it had gotten stuck in her leg."Lori! Lori you have to get up, Please!"Brooke's cry's for Lori to wake stirred her and Lori opened her immediately started to freak and move as far away from the walker as possible. "Lori I need you to calm down, do you see any weapons?" Lori looked around shaking her head "No nothing, what are we gonna do?" Brooke let out a defeated sigh. "I- I have one, but its embedded in my leg...god this is gonna hurt" she whimpers gripping the handle, it wasn't stuck to the hilt in her leg, more about half way which made her feel a little better. She didn't even count to three, just pulled straight up with a strangled cry and tears in her eyes, she gripped the bloodied knife in her had then carefully handed it to Lori. "kill him so we can get out of here" Brooke said breathlessly, she could already feel her blood seeping out of the wound at a rapid rte and needed to be able to wrap it up to stop it bleeding. Lori shakily stabbed the walker in its eye and shoved it away, Brooke used her good foot to press against the already cracked window " cover your eyes" She instructed Lori before kicking at the window a few times, Lori even joined in until most of the window was broken off. Brooke undid her seat belt and fell into the console with a grunt. "Come on!" she helped Lori out first then herself, standing on her leg was just as painful as not standing, with that Brooke ripped her shirt and tied it tightly around her leg. They didn't turn around and go home, instead they pressed on to find Rick and the others.

Reba and the group where hiding now, they hadn't known that Dave and Tony had brought friends who where now trying to kill them for them killing their friends."listen you Reba and Glenn go for the door I'll cover you as best I can" Reba shook her head "I'm not leavin you, you and I will cover them" Rick sighed and nodded " OK Go!" he whispered to the other two, they took off and gun shots ensued Reba and Rick returned fire, making sure they got back there safely. Reba suddenly jerked to the side and fell causing rick to rush over in a panic, dodging bullets. "Reba?" he exclaims turning her head to the side, seeing the bullet had grazed her head but it was a deep graze. Reba groans and her eyes flutter as if trying to stay awake "fine fine..." she mutters and try's to stand but shes so dizzy that she can't. Rick picks her up taking her to the back in a hurry. Reba falls unconscious before they even reach the car ,Rick reassuring her that shes safe. For once she felt safe and that is why her body just lets go, just because it wasn't fatal didn't mean it didn't knock her head for a loop. She woke up as they drove back to the farm but almost screamed when she saw someone she didn't know laying beside her "WHOS HE?!" she yells causing Hershel too shush her. She felt so dizzy and confused "its OK its OK, you got quite the head injury so just relax" He says, Rick and Glenn giving her worried looks from the front "I'm fine" she says with a huff "is anyone gonna answer me? Who's he?" she was much calmer now. Rick looked back at her briefly "That is Randall"


	19. Chapter 18

**HEY! I am so so so sorry guys, I have worked so much the past two months its insane! when I come home I'm just too tired to write some times x.x I haven't forgotten you all and will still continue this story I swear! Love you guys!**

 **Chapter 18**

Brooke and Lori had only been walking for about ten to fifteen minutes but it felt like a lifetime for Brooke. The blood was trickling from her wound still, a lot less but still not stopped, but Brooke knew that she couldn't turn back now, they where closer to town than they where to the farm anyhow. They would find Rick soon and they could catch a ride back with them. She was worried however that her blood would attract walkers to them. She pushed this worry to the back of her mind as she looked at Lori with a forced smile "we will be there soon" she assured her, picking up speed to get there faster ,despite her legs protest. "i hope so, I'm worried about you Brooke you look pale...maybe we should have just gone back" Lori placed a hand on Brooke shoulder stopping her. Brooke placed a hand over hers shaking her head "no we are closer to town than we are to the farm its O.k" just as she said that a car pulled up and out Shane came and he was glaring at Her "what the Hell where you thinkin? Bringin Lori out here" he said marching up to her causing Brooke to take a step back . Lori glared at him and shoved him away from her "for your information. I brought her along not the other way around!, leave her alone!" she shouted causing Brooke to shush her "walkers are everywhere we don't need them hearing us" she says quietly. "don't matter your coming back, both of you" Shane ordered causing Brooke to scoff and cut him the best dirty look she could "we are going to find my uncle and best friend" Lori nodded and stood by Brooke making Shane sigh and rub his neck. "look I came to get you because they are already car accident looked bad and you two need to be checked out so come on " he said trying to sound pacifying. Brooke and Lori looked at one another with relieved smiles and began to head to the Car. Once inside Brooke took a look at her leg , pulling the ripped part of her jeans away to see the stab wound, Blood was still seeping out of it slowly but it wasn't gushing so that was something, Brooke leaned her head back against the seat and peered out the window as they passed the car they had been driving on the road, the crash really did look bad and it made Brooke grimace as she remembered pulling the knife out of her leg.

They made it back to the farm in less than ten minutes by car and when Brooke hopped out she was immediately envelope into a hug, she looked up with a grimace of pain "Daryl ease up please" her body was still sore and her leg was throbbing. He pulled back staring at her face before checking her for injuries, earning a hiss of pain from her when he touched her leg "the fuck happened Brooke?". Brooke bit her lip and leaned back against the car "my knife embedded itself in my leg no big deal" she said in a nonchalant fashion. "They got into a car accident" Shane said bringing Lori around to the group. "Where is Reba and uncle Rick?" she asked looking around. Everyone looked at them both confused "well they aren't back yet" Lori turned the worst glare onto Shane "You liar you said they where back!" she said slapping his shoulder . Shane stepped back "listen you where in a car accident Brooke was hurt and ...i had to think of your baby..." Brooke couldn't believe Shane had just put her aunt Loris business out like seemed stunned by the news until Carl spoke up. "Your gonna have a baby? ...Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded so hurt and confused it made Brooke kneel down to his level no matter how painful it hurt. She placed her hand on his arm "she was gonna tell you when we got your dad back, they wanted to tell you together" Carl smiled a bit looking a lot less upset "come on lets get you two inside" Patricia said ushering Brooke and Lori inside to get there wounds treated. Brooke laid back on the bed as Patricia helped her out of her pants before looking at the wound "its deep but it didn't break any bones going into your leg and it missed any major artery areas too. Your lucky" Patricia observed causing Brooke to scoff. "Yeah lucky. Stabbing myself with my own knife is very lucky" she wished she had left the damn thing in its holster instead of having it in her hand. " I'm gonna give you some pain medicine and as soon as it kicks in I'm gonna stitch this up " Brooke sat up "No just bandage it, I want Reba to do it when she gets back, no one stitches anything of mine except Reba" she said just didn't trust anyone else to come near her with a needle if she could help it. Patricia sighed but grabbed a bandage roll and poured a bit of alcohol onto the wound causing Brooke to hiss and bite back the curse words that wanted to fly out of her mouth. After some neosporin was rubbed onto it the bandage was applied and Brooke limped out of the house straight into Daryl. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her and narrowed his eyes, he was pissed she had just run off without telling him , she could her lip she looked up at him with a small smile "well hey there" she said rubbing her arm slightly. Daryl continued to stare at her before grabbing her arm gently and walking her back to his camp. They where silent the whole walk there and when he let her arm go she entered the tent thinking he may need time to himself but he followed her in and turned her around to face him. "you realize how...how worried a was bout you? Nearly gave me a Heart attack when they said you weren't on the car accident could have killed you I-" he stopped talking and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her to him. The kiss became more passionate by the second, his tongue slipping into her mouth to caress her own. A low groan escaped her mouth as she kissed him back eagerly. Suddenly his hands where all over her, making her forget what they where even talking about. He scooped her up and laid her down on his sleeping bag causing her to chuckle and go for his cloths just as quickly as he was going for hers.

The next morning Brooke woke up wrapped in Daryl's arms, his naked body pressed against hers and smiled. Last night had been more than amazing and while she hated to wake him and get up they had no choice, her Uncle Rick was still gone and so was Reba. With a sigh Brooke moved from beside him and sat up , shaking him gently "Daryl, get up..." she said softly, it didn't take much to wake him up, hell it didn't take much to wake any of them up anymore. Daryl cracked his eyes open and grunted "alright I'm up" he said in a gruff voice, thick from just waking up. They quickly got up and got dressed before heading down to the main camp . Brooke leg was throbbing harder than it had been due to last nights activities but she wouldn't change it for anything, the throb and pain was worth it as they made it to the truck that Shane was standing next to they both seemed to realize everyone was staring at them with either barley masked smiles or outright chuckling at them "hey you two, walk of shame looks good on you" Carol said but Brooke to shrug and give her a big smile. Daryl and Shane began to grab things to go look for Rick but as they went to head out Hershel's truck pulled up. As their friends came out everyone sighed with relief seeing everyone safe and sound, Brooke hugged Reba tightly "don't do that to me dude, thought you died...got into a small car accident looking for you, thin you could stitch my leg in a little once we all settle down. Reba was just about to open her mouth to scold Brooke but They started to pull Randle out of the back of the car, everyone demanded to know what was going on. They quickly explained before Hershel took the kid to the shed for surgery. " we can talk about this later yeah?" Reba said hugging Brooke once more before heading to the shed to help Hershel.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey you all! again sorry its been so long but here is another one, now as you can tell season 2 is my Least favorite season, so I'm struggling a bit with it so I May rush it a bit, id like to know your thoughts on me rushing it would you Like if I rushed or would you rather me just take my time?**

 **Chapter 19**

Brooke winced and sucked in a pained breath "well you shouldn't have stabbed yourself then" Reba said with a shrug and continued to stitch the small knife wound on Brooke's leg "at least it was your small knife and not the buck knife, that would have done ten times more damage"She reasoned as she finished the last stitch. Brooke had tears in her eyes, that shit hurt no matter how much pain medication she had been given. Wiping her eyes quickly she sat up slowly "it hurt less before you stitched it up , fuck..." she grumbled as she stood up and walked a little bit, the stitches pulled a bit but she started to get used to it. Reba's head was bandaged with a few stitches in it as well from where a bullet had grazed her head after the fight in town. Brooke leaned her head against Reba's shoulder with a small sigh "I wish everything was different, this world...the way it is now, it stresses me out" Reba hugged Brooke and smiled "how about a reading?" she suggested. Brooke raised an eyebrow "you know I don't believe in that stuff, even if it Does work its more of god guiding your hand than magic to me..." she said but sat down on the r.v's couch waiting for Reba to pull the cards out "I know you don't, if you wanna believe its gods hand guiding me then fine but I believe otherwise" she said sitting with her , pulling the cards out of their silk pouch and pressed them to her chest "Now you" she said and Brooke took them and copied her before handing them back.

Reba drew a card and set it in front of her, The Three of cups, Brooke looked at her expectantly "Well, most of the time this card symbolizes Fertility, but that could mean anything from a fruitful harvest, meaning we could find food soon and quite a few other things" Brooke nodded, not thinking much of it, she never did, But Reba had always been a little psychic , she had dreams sometimes that where so accurate it gave her chills. "Thanks, I always love when we get to spend time together...just us, feels like old times, back when we didn't have to worry about the dead coming back. " Reba bit her lip and nodded her head to Brooke's words. "I miss us singing along to music together maybe...maybe we could sing again sometime? Together?" Brooke chuckled and smirked "Glenn found a guitar, how bout tonight?" Reba pulled her into a hug but one hiss from Brooke had her releasing her. "Sorry didn't mean to lean on your leg" she apologized with a shy smile. Brooke shook her head and chuckled before standing up "come on woman we got things to do" she said nudging Reba's shoulder with her own in an affectionate manner.

Later in the day Reba walked up to Rick as he sat on a log around camp "what are we gonna do with Randall?" she asked straight out. Rick rubbed a hand over his face and groaned "Shane and I are gonna take him out and cut him loose several miles from where we are.". She frowns and shakes her head "just you and Shane? Sure that's a good idea? Been a lot of tension between you two" She said getting straight to the point. Rick chuckled and gave her a look of bewilderment "you don't beat around the bush do you? Damn woman I have never met a person so blunt and honest as you are" He paused and turned to survey the area before speaking again "its a bit refreshing really, not having to wonder what you think, because you just tell me like it is" Reba merely shrugs and pokes a stick into the fire. "don't believe in sugar coatin or half truths,why spare someones feelings when the truth can keep em safe" and it was true, she didn't believe in lying to spare feelings it was stupid, pointless and most of the time caused more harm than help. Sure you spare the persons feelings. But it also means you have to keep lying to them until it gets out of hand. Brooke was the complete opposite, she told it like it was when she had to but if she thought it wasn't serious and would hurt the others feelings to tell the truth she would lie through her teeth. Rick just laughed again and patted her shoulder lightly "well I like it, feel like it keeps me on my toes, I gotta go, we are cutting him loose soon." and with that Rick left her sitting there, still poking the fire absentmindedly. She quickly got bored and went to help feed chickens and she even helped Maggie and Brooke clean out the horses stall. Brooke smiled as she entered "hey I was just about to go out riding wanna come " Reba raised an eye brow and shook her head "i'll watch thanks, last time I rode on the back of a horse with you you got me thrown" Brooke glared at her and shook her head. "I did Not get you thrown! You let go of me" She said but she was smirking, Brooke knew it was definitely her fault she got thrown off the horse.

"I'll watch" Reba said again rolling her eyes as Brooke stepped on the stirrup and swung her leg up over the beast, clicking her tongue once and nudged the horse with her heel, leading it out and letting it trot up to the house slowly, everyone was chuckling as she rode by them "haven't seen you on a horse in a while Brooke " Lori said and Carol smiled lightly at Sophia who looked up at Brooke in awe "I wanna ride with you". Sophia looked to her mother almost begging her with her eyes, to which Carol nodded "if Brooke is ok with it of course." she said pushing her forward. Brooke's answer was to grip the reins and lean down to grab Sophia's hand , taking one foot out of the stirrup. "Put your foot in that stirrup and push yourself up, I'll help you" She said softly and once Sophia is snugly behind her she tells her to keep her hands around her waist and hold on. She clicks her tongue again and nudges the horse forward.

She starts back off at a slow trot before picking up a little speed, though she wouldn't go too fast with Sophia behind her. A while later she helps Sophia off the horse before walking the horse slowly back into the stables and taking off the saddle and blanket, then getting Sophia to help her brush her down and check her hooves before putting her back in her stable with some food and water. "That was fun can we do it again?" Sophia asked her as she grabbed Brooke's hand as they walked back into camp. "Sure as long as your mom is cool with it" once they sat down at the fire they where handed Lunch just as Rick and Shane returned , Brooke continued to eat her cheese soup but froze as she saw them drag Randall back out, she quickly tipped her bowl downing the soup quickly before tossing it into the water bucket and following them to the shed along with Daryl and a few others . "Why did you bring him back and what the Fuck happened to you two?!"Shane just scowled and bumped past her, going back to camp. Rick growled softly and glared after Shane before speaking "we are keepin him in custody for now" and then he too was gone away from everyone. Brooke shared a worried look with Daryl before he too left, following after her Uncle.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey all! I'm surprised I had time to crank out another chapter so soon but I've had a break with work so I was able to focus! :) hope you enjoy, next chapter might be extra long idk.**

 **Chapter 20**

Later in the day everyone was gathered around in the Green's living room having a discussion about Randall. Dale had gone around all day to try and save the boy from his fate, it was sad but he knew where they were, even blindfolded. Brooke bit her lip and sighed, she wanted to spare him, it didn't feel right to kill someone who was as young as Randall. He couldn't be more than eighteen years old , just a kid still. Brooke shifted as everyone spoke about him as if they just didn't care, that he was just some threat that needed to be eliminated. Voices where being raised and Brooke had had enough "Fuckin g Stop it!, look at you people?! You talk about this kid as if your talking about which fucking cookies your going to eat, hes a kid, this is wrong and you all know it, I'm done" she said seething and took off outside, sitting on the porch wiping tears from her eyes she turned as the door opened again this time Dale coming outside. "Thank you for trying, maybe the group isn't completely broken but, it has a lot of work" he paused and then gave her a sad smile "walk with me, I don't want any part in this". Brooke merely nodded and gave him a fake smile back before hurriedly standing and walking with him, ignoring the pain in her leg.

They walked around the farm till it was dark and when they saw Rick, Shane and Daryl leading Randall to the barn they walked even further out onto the property, still not wanting to be around what was about to happen. They had reached the cow pasture fairly quickly and Brooke could see where Daryl's camp was from here but knowing he wasn't there she didn't go over to it. "Everything will be ok ... I have to believe that" she said as the continued to walk close to the sparse cows in the field. "i know, its just bad right now, won't be this way forever" Dale agreed and was about to open his mouth to say something else when he frowned staring at something on the ground that darkness was making it hard for her to see, that was until the cloud that was covering the moon drifted away and gave some light she gaped in horror as she saw past Dale to the mutilated cow. "We need to get back to the others befor-" a snarl from behind her startled her just as the walkers hands clumsily grabbed her knocking her to the ground. Her head hitting with a thump, bouncing off the hard ground. But just as soon as the walker followed her down it was gone off of her, the dizzily sat up seeing the walker on Dale. "Dale" she called out with slurred words. She went to sit up to help him but her world spun, and this time when she fell back knocking her head another good one her world went black.

Reba frowned as she checked the back of Brooke's head "no bleeding it must have just jarred her enough to knock her out, she is otherwise fine". Everyone let out a murmur of relief and then looked to Dales dead body. "We should move her, don't think she needs to wake up and the first thing she see's is Dale like this"Rick said softly , worried about his niece. Daryl silently walked over to where Brooke lay and scooped her up "i'll take her to ya'll's R.V" he said to Reba with a quick nod. As he left everyone else started to disperse, Lori , Andrea and Amy following close behind, luckily Carol had stayed behind with the children to keep them from seeing what had happened, even though Carl had evaded her and seen anyhow at least Sophia was spared the scene. Reba had followed Daryl as well, opening the R.V's door for him to walk in, surprisingly Rick also followed after them and when Reba turned a questioning look his way he shrugged "we need to ask her what exactly happened out there, we also need to see if she has and scratches from the walker, she wouldn't lie to us about it." He explained and sat down on the little couch. Daryl was sitting on the bed trying to lightly rouse Brooke from her state of consciousnesses. It worked after only a few minutes as she began to stir on the bed, holding her head with a groan..

Brooke shot up as soon as her head stopped swimming "Dale!" She shouted, but with a quick inspection she realized she wasn't in the field any longer, but in her R.V she glanced at the three faces in the room and bit her lip. "Where is Dale? What happened?" Rick hung his head and Daryl and Reba avoided eye contact with her, and that was all she needed to know what had happened to him "No... No no no no no"she said as a sob rose in her throat and she covered her face with her hands "we wanted to ask if you remembered what happened." Rick said gently coming to sit on the other side of the bed and taking her hand. She looked up at him with watery eyes and told him how Dale had shoved the walker off of her and saved her life. "That thing would have taken a chunk out of me if it wasn't for Dale" she said with a sniffle, leaning into Daryl then, letting him run a hand through her hair, calming her aching heart just enough for it to be bearable. "We will give you some space, you two just take a moment." Rick said and put his hand on the small of Reba's back as he stood, leading her out to the main part of the R.V, shutting the bedroom door to give them privacy. Sitting on the couch together Rick pulled Reba into a much needed hug "she will be ok, we all will. I wont let anything happen to my family" he promised. That should have comforted Reba but it didn't, she just shook her head . "Don't make promises you can't keep Rick" she said softly clutching him a little tighter. "I Will promise, I may not be able to save everyone but my family, I Will keep you all safe, I'll prove it to you" he said before getting up and giving her a sad smile and exiting the R.V.

Another knock came just a few minutes later and when Reba opened it Beth, Maggie, Amy and Carol where standing there looking concerned. "Is she ok, Andrea and I were worried about her" Amy said biting her lip and looking around. "Us girls brought Brooke something to eat thinking she might not want to join us all for dinner" Carol said softly making Reba smile and shake her head. "oh no she will be joining us Brooke can't resist family dinners" They all chuckled and nodded their head, taking there leave. Reba sighed and went to the door "dinner is soon I expect you both to be there ok?" she didn't wait for an answer she merely left the R.V. And headed for the house.


	22. Chapter 21

**WELL! here we are this will be the end of part One of this story I shall be starting the second part in a sequel Very soon, as promised this chapter is quite a bit larger than my other ones at around 2,534 words or so the counter tells me :) let me know what you guys think I really love reading reviews, they make my day honestly.**

 **Chapter 21**

Dinner was a silent affair, the silence was almost deafening, Brooke ate her food but kept one hand under the table clasped in Daryl's. His thumb rubbing soothingly over the top of her knuckles. It made it easier to relax and be calm, to not think about the funeral that would take place the next day. The meal that had been cooked was small as no one really had a big appetite to eat a large dinner. "It's too quiet" Reba mumbled softly, looking around the table "Dale wouldn't have wanted us to be like this". Everyone seemed to snap out of it at those words, some looked sad others seemed to sigh inwardly before light conversation bloomed around the table. Daryl even got Brooke to talk about life before the walkers, about her grocery store job and her nursing job. "I wasn't a nurse long before the outbreak maybe just a few months, I was in the midst of taking more classes to become an obgyn but I didn't get to finish them." she told him in a quiet voice. Though she still seemed distant she was talking more and more through out dinner which seemed to help her over all. Once dinner was finished everyone went to bed feeling a little lighter than they had before.

Morning came too soon for everyone in the camp, Everyone slowly gathered around a hold that had been dug next to Hershel's wife and step son. Gently, Daryl and Rick lowered Dale into the hole. Shane and T-dog began to shovel dirt back into place ,effectively covering the new grave. Rick was solemn in his speech about Dale, he really did have a way with words. Everyone was crying, Amy and Andrea more than most. Dale had been like a second father to them and not just because he was one of the older men in the group, but because of the care and concern he had showed them. Rick's final words about fixing a group Dale thought was broken sent a resounding message through the camp. Dale had saved Randall after all, it was just sad it cost him his life.

With the funeral over everyone began to pack up their things, Hershel had asked them to move into the house to be safer. With all the cattle they had on the property it was, as Maggie put it 'Like ringin a dinner bell'. Brooke and Reba however would not be sleeping in the house they where going to drive their r.v up to the house and face it towards the road. Neither of them wanted to sleep on the floor, Brooke was going to go back to sleeping in the loft bed room of the r.v and Reba was now taking the back bedroom. Their R.v was a much newer model than Dales and longer as well, they had gotten it about five months before the outbreak had taken place so that they could travel. The door was very sturdy and couldn't be opened from the outside unless it was unlocked. It was perfect for them, it always had been and it always would be. It was getting close to time to cut Randall loose, something Shane and Rick had been going at it about since Dales funeral had ended. It also didn't help that Rick was taking Daryl as his second and not Shane, that had made everyone shocked when it had been announced, no one more than Daryl himself though. With a soft sigh Brooke and made sure she had parked the r.v properly and then turned the engine off before heading out to tell Daryl and her Uncle Rick good bye and wish them well.

Brooke found them gathered around a car and chuckled "Carol's got some provisions for Randall, her and Sophia made sure he had everything he would need for a few days." She said to them, stopping whatever light conversation they had been having with T- Dog. T-Dog nodded to her and patted her on the shoulder as he walked by . "i'll go get the cargo" he said jokingly before heading towards the shed that housed the boy. Daryl walked up to her eyeing her warily "hows your head?" he asked in a gruff voice. Brooke gave him a big smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek, he allowed it for a second before batting her away. "Ok woman 'nough, don't need everyone in our personal business" he said but the smile on his face made her stay relaxed, he was teasing her, so instead of getting mad she just stuck her tongue out at him. Rick chuckled at them and shook his head "Alright time to go we'll be back by nightfall" he assured them. Carol and Sophia had walked over and started putting the back pack in the trunk that held provisions for Randall, they even placed a bed roll and a single person tent they no longer needed inside for him, in Brooke's opinion it was more than generous of them to help him like this, they had fixed him up, they weren't killing him, yeah they had beat him and scared him and that was awful, but at least they hadn't left him to die a gruesome death in that town. Brooke was brought out of her thoughts as they heard a commotion by the shed. She set down the provisions for Rick and Daryl inside the back of the car and quickly made her way to the shed, seeing a bunch of people standing around looking worried. Walking up to Reba she frowned and nudged her "what happened" she whispered to her friend. "Randall got out, Shane is saying that he hit him and took his gun they are going out to look for him" Reba explained with a look Brooke couldn't quite read. With a annoyed huffed Brooke walked over to the men as they were heading out grabbing Daryl by the hand and pulling him to the side of the shed for some privacy. She leans up and presses her lips to his, pressing herself to the front of his body. He responded by gripping her waist in his strong hand and stroking her tongue with his for a moment before pulling away "gotta go, gonna find him so he can't bring anyone here" Brooke just nodded and stepped away from him, letting him get back to the matter at hand but before he could walk out of ear shot she smirked at him "be careful Dixon" and with that she went back to the house.

"As I told Rick earlier I put some supplies down in the basement so we could survive down there a few days" Hershel said showing her the basement. Brooke frowned and looked back at him "i'll take half of it and stow it in the storage of the R.V, that way we cover both basis. She nod's to T-dog and they get to work putting half that supplies into Her's and Reba's R.V. "Thanks T, I'm gonna put some of our cloths and blankets that we aren't using in here as well" with that she spent the day using up every storage compartment they had to store food, blankets , cloths and water, she wanted to make sure that if they Had to leave that they would be ok. Going back inside she sits down with Amy and Carol. Ruffling Sophia's hair as her and Carl read a book together on the floor. "R.V has plenty of supplies in it, just in case anything happens" She announces as Reba walks inside the door a small smile playing on her lips "Always prepared" she snickered making Brooke roll her eyes. "of course I am you know that, prepper through and through" she said with a chuckle.

It had been quite a while and was starting to get dark when they heard it, a lone gunshot, followed by one other, then...silence. Brooke was almost to the point of pulling hair out when Daryl and Glenn came back inside. She jumped up about the same time Maggie did and they both walked over to their men , giving them long hugs with smiles on their faces. Lori stood ringing her hands worriedly, "Did you see Rick? Or Shane?" she asked and when Daryl shook his head she looked like she was going to have a melt down, they then explained how they found Randall as a walker but that his neck had been snapped and he wasn't bit. "Can you please go and get them?' she asked desperately Daryl just nodded again and quickly kissed Brooke's forehead before heading outside, Brooke following him, only to stop in her track's, heart heart sinking into her stomach "Oh.." she said her breath hitching, Hershel peered around her and hissed at Patricia to kill the lights. Ahead of them were what looked to be thousands of walkers, it made Brooke want to puke but she steeled her emotions and took off into the house grabbing the weapons bag. "Grab your belongings just in case" she hissed to everyone as Lori ran to get Carl from the room upstairs, but he wasn't upstairs as they learned when she rushed back down, Carl had disappeared. "I'm not leavin without my boy!" she shouted defiantly, Brooke shook her head "no one is sayin that we just need to look again" she said hugging Lori tightly. They came up with a plan to kill as many walkers as they could and lead the rest away with the cars.

"Sophia I need you to go with Reba in the r.v and scream out the windows to help draw them to the r.v, get them to follow you all away from us" Carol explained, it had been Brooke's idea to begin with and she had gently suggested it to Carol, that way Sophia would be safe, their R.V was ten times more sturdy than Dales old Winnebago. Now with one less thing to worry about she helps load a few personal belongings into bags and some more cloths before shoving them into the R.V, making Carol and Sophia get inside after Reba. "Go I'm gonna help draw them away" Brooke said slamming the door and heading out towards Hershel, beginning to shoot walkers as the barn seems to catch fire. "Its probably Rick or Shane" Brooke said, still firing at anything that got close, she ran close to the side of the stables and got surrounded quickly "Fuck!" she swore and began to shoot faster before Andrea came to her rescue. "Run" Andrea told her, taking shot after shot, clearing a path, Brooke took off in a run "come on Andrea!" she shouted, but when she looked back she couldn't see her. A small sob escaped her mouth, she was alone, all the cars and even her R.V had left the farm.

Brooke was sniffling as she tried to keep ahead of the walkers when she heard a familiar rumble, looking up she nearly cried with relief to see Daryl's bike coming towards her. "Come on, lets go" he shouted, sounding slightly worried for her. She rushed forward and slid onto the bike just in time for him to take off towards the highway, leaving the farm behind. They rode like this for a bit, finally seeing T-dog in a truck with Lori and Beth, The r.v and Maggie's blue car. With a smile he rode up behind them and they all made it to the highway together coming up on Hershel's red truck, seeing Rick and Carl, standing next to Hershel. Everyone met out side of the cars and began hugging each other. "are we the only ones to show?" Carol asked and Amy looked around almost in tears at not seeing her sister . "Patricia?" Hershel ask, looking at Beth, she shook her head, her eyes tearing up "i tried to hold on to her daddy but... They took her away from me..." she looked up and around at everyone. "Jimmy what about jimmy?" she asked and guilt flashed a crossed Ricks face as he nodded. "he was in Dales r.v...it got over run" Beth leaned into her father and sobbed quietly. "did anyone see Andrea?" Amy asked frantically. "she saved me and then I couldn't find her afterward" Brooke said sadly. T-dog stepped up telling them how he saw her go down and they didn't see her get back up, they all decided , even Amy that she was probably dead. They headed out after that everyone getting into their cars, Brooke opting to drive the r.v this time, give Reba a chance to sleep.

Now they all sat around a camp fire, in a ruined building of sorts, since Brooke had packed all the supplies she could they at least had food and weren't freezing they even have the r.v that some of them could sleep in. Though no one was feeling happy , everyone was ticked because Rick had kept that they where all infected from them. Brooke and Reba understood why he did it, he hadn't wanted a panic in his group. That didn't stop everyone else from blaming him, it soon turned into an all out argument at their temporary camp site with Carol demanding Rick to do something, And that was when rick snapped. " I am doing something! I'm keepin this group together Alive!" he said with a snarl and he kept ranting until he threw his hands up and said something that shocked everyone "i killed my best friend for you people for christsake's!" and as if realizing what he had said he tried to justify it, which honestly to Reba it was, even Brooke was nodding in then looks mostly at Carol and Maggie telling them to go see if they could do better that's maybe he had been fooling himself into thinking he could find a safe place. "No takers" he asked looking around "fine but if your stayin I'm gonna make one thing clear. This isn't a democracy anymore" and with that he left to take watch angrily. Brooke looked at Reba with worried eyes as she followed Rick to the secluded wall.

Reba had gone after him immediately "Rick, you can't just scare people like that and walk off, they are like animals right now, lashing out when they are backed into a corner, kind of like you just did actually" she said with hands on her hips. He turned to her with flared nostrils "so your gonna challenge me to" he said, his voice gruff . "No I agree that you had no choice Shane was a danger, I Agree you shouldn't have told us about us all being infected, what I don't agree with is they Way you just handled all that, I know your stressed ,we all are but the way you just did that... Was wrong Rick and you know it" She finished giving him the saddest smile "your a good man Rick, try and hold on to that" and with that she went back to the camp fire, leaving Rick with his thoughts.


End file.
